Positive
by Honestly.Living
Summary: Have you ever felt like you couldn't breathe? Or like the ceiling just caved and everything is crashing down on you? Maya felt like that. Maya looked beyond her hands and at the beige tile in the bathroom. Maya stared at herself in the mirror. Maya looked at her tear stained face in the mirror and choked back a sob. She took one last look at the test and finally lost it. Positive.
1. Positive

The white sheer curtains in Maya's room blew slightly as she opened the window. She sat down at her very own bay window and sighed in content. She finally lived in a house. Her very own house! Well more of Shawn and Katy's house but it was still her's. Maya's room was her very own, completely hers. It practically screamed Maya. She had light blue walls, framed photos of her and Riley, and even one of her and Josh.

Maya looked over at the picture of her and Josh, picked it up and smiled at the thought of when the picture was taken.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful snowy January and school was closed for Maya and Riley. The two tenth graders had decided to meet their friends over at Topanga's before heading out to go play in the snow, like their inner children wanted._

 _They arrived at Topanga's and were instantly hugged by the warm air inside the shop. "Hey!" Lucas greeted as he hugged his brunette girlfriend. "Hey," Riley greeted as she hugged him back._

 _"That's some hey Ranger Rick," Maya teased as she took a seat. Lucas blushed and gave Riley a peck on the cheek. "So," Maya began as she put her feet up. "Are we heading straight to the park or are we grabbing a bite to eat first?"_

 _Farkle, who had his arm around Smackle shrugged. "I don't care but Smackle told me she wanted to go to the park first."_

 _"I want food," Zay said abruptly._

 _"So it's settled!" Maya added dramatically. She stood and pointed to Zay. "Zay and I will go get food and then we'll meet you guys at the park. Sound good?"_

 _Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Great."_

* * *

 _Maya and Zay walked into the fast food restaurant and sat down in a booth and began to look at the menu. "I just want some fries," Maya voiced._

 _"Same."_

 _"Split the cost down the middle?" Maya proposed._

 _"Would there be any other way?"_

 _They stared at each other for a moment, getting used to their usual rhythm before breaking out into laughter. "Oh look the waiter," Zay told Maya. The waiter came up and took their order before disappearing around the corner._

 _Zay and Maya were immersed in conversation when Maya's phone rang. "Probably Riley," Maya thought aloud._

 _Maya picked up her phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hey Riles me and Zay will be at the park soon. Just give us a minute. We just ordered. Trust me we will shove or food down our throats and be in your hair in a minute."_

 _The deep voice on the other end of the line laughed and beamed into the phone. "I'm not Riley but good guess."_

 _Maya sighed and became red with embarrassment. "Josh," she breathed._

 _"That's me," he answers cheekily. "I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna be in New York until next week."_

 _Maya frowned and got up from the table with her phone pressed to her ear. "What? But you said," Maya walked off towards the back of the building, leaving Zay with the fresh food that was brought in front of him._

 _Zay looked down at the crisp fries in front of him and smiled. His smile got even bigger when he looked up and saw Joshua Matthews standing outside the restaurant with his camera hanging around his neck. Zay quickly got up and walked outside. "Man what's up?" They did their little bro handshake thing and pulled apart._

 _"Nothing. I'm just surprising Maya. So what park are you guys heading too. I'll just surprise her there but stall her since she won't stay on hold forever," Josh joked._

 _Zay nodded. "Alright you got it. We're over at the one closest to Topanga's but you might want to get Maya off of hold before she drives down to Philly and gets you for it."_

 _Josh nodded and continued walking as Zay headed back inside. He sat down just in time, as Maya came back seconds later. "Food's here," Zay told her as she plopped down in the booth._

 _"Yeah yeah," Maya mocked him as she took the basket of fries. "I'm taking theses fries," she growled._

 _Zay raised his hands in surrender as she ate angrily._

 _Later on, Zay and Maya arrived at the park wrapped in layers of clothing as they stepped in the snow. "Maya!" Riley called out as the snow cascaded her newly cut brown hair._

 _Maya waved and smiled. She adjusted the scarf wrapped around her neck before taking a step forward. As Maya walked forward, she noticed that Riley was holding a camera in her hand while grinning. Maya stopped in her tracks and stared at Riley as the snow covered the ground. All of a sudden, Josh grabbed Maya by waist from behind and twirled her around in the snow. He set her down gently and stared into her blue eyes. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "Surprise," he whispered._

 _Maya laughed and closed her eyes. "You know I hate you right?"_

 _Josh laughed and pulled her close enough to kiss. "I love you too."_

 _Throughout their intimate moment, Riley was standing by just snapping pictures for her uncle and best friend._

* * *

The picture Maya stared at was of her and Josh forehead to forehead in the snow. Maya smiled again and placed the frame back in its place on her nightstand as she heard a tap on her window. Maya suddenly felt a warm presence beside her, so she turned just to be met with a pair of lips on her own. "Well hello to you too," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. She pulled away and stared into Josh's eyes. "I see you took a page from my book with the window," Maya said as she grasped his hand.

Josh smiled. "Yeah, I did." Josh stood and walked over to Maya's sketch book and began to flip through it. "So," he began. "Have you finished that sketch that you started in Philly?" he asked.

Maya blushed as she thought of exactly what he meant. She stood and walked over to him with a smirk on her face. "Well, my model has just been so busy with school and its such an intimate sketch that I couldn't use another model. Besides, all I got to was your face and then you know we got a little distracted," Maya hinted as she got closer to Josh.

Josh laughed nervously. "Yeah well don't let anyone know that we did that instead of going to the baseball game. Especially Cory or Shawn. They'd have my head."

"Speaking of," she continued. "You should probably go. I have a physical to go to."

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because your niece is trying out for cheer leading again and she wants me to go to her physical with her," Maya explained as she grabbed her bag.

"Really?"

Maya nodded. "Yep but she does get better every year. So this might be her year."

"Gotcha. You need me to take you to the physical?" Josh offered.

Maya shook her head and kissed him tenderly. "Nope. I got it besides I'm there for Riley. We'll head over together. I'll see you later."

* * *

Riley and Maya walked into Abigail Adams High School looking for their friends as they usually did every morning. Finding them in the hallway as they usually did, they talked and talked up until it was time to go to homeroom. They went about their days as they usually did, nothing ever changing. That is until one Tuesday during lunch. They all sat and chatted aimlessly until someone decided to stir up a bit of trouble. "Hey Maya," Missy Bradford greeted.

Maya rolled her eyes and put down her half eaten burger. "What do you want Missy?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to voice this little observation I had about you."

"She doesn't want to hear it," Lucas snapped.

"Yeah so you can back off," Zay added.

"No its fine guys," Maya told them. "Let's hear what bitchy Missy has to say," Maya said slyly.

Missy stiffened and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. I just came to say that you might wanna lay off the burgers. You don't want people to think you're pregnant are you?"

Maya stiffened immediately and grabbed her bag. "Excuse me," she whispered as she left the table.

"Good job Missy," Farkle scoffed.

"Who are you to even say that?" Zay spat angrily. "Everyone knows that your daddy paid to get rid of a few slip ups in the past."

"Excuse you!" Missy screamed appalled.

"Just leave Missy. Maya's not pregnant. So don't assume stuff," Riley warned.

Missy walked away and Riley turned towards Zay. "You shouldn't have said that. That was mean," she chastised.

"What about Maya?" Smackle observed. "She seemed to have run away."

Riley shook her head. "She's been like this for a couple weeks now. Just giver her some time. She'll be fine. Trust me."

* * *

Blonde hair, blue eyes, that's what Maya sees when she looks into a mirror. Nothing more, nothing less. Although today she sees something slightly different. There are traces of guilt in her reflection. Its worried, and sad despite what her mind has been telling her. For a second, just for a second. Maya pretended like everything was okay. That she wasn't scared and worried that she might be pregnant. She imagined that it was snowing and she was dressed in all white. Her hair perfectly curled and skin as soft as a baby's.

Down in the distance stood Josh. In all white as well. He smiled and turned towards Maya. He walked towards her, picking up his pace as he went. Maya, holding out her arms for him embraced his warmth as he held her close. "I love you so much," he whispered. Maya didn't say anything since it was her own fantasy. He just held her and Maya enjoyed it because she felt like it would be her last time holding him, even if it was in her head.

Pulling her away from the mirror and escaping her mind, the beep of Maya's timer brought her back to reality. Suddenly Maya remembered that she was back at home. She left school right after lunch, making up some lame excuse to keep her friends occupied. She took a deep breath and looked at her timer. She was hoping that it wouldn't be at zero, but it was.

Have you ever felt like you couldn't breathe? Or like the ceiling just caved and everything is crashing down on you? Maya felt like that. "Maya!" Katy called outside the bathroom door.

Maya looked beyond her hands and at the beige tile in the bathroom. "I know you're in there!" Maya stared at herself in the mirror. "You have ten seconds to get your butt out of that bathroom and tell me why you skipped school today!"

Maya stared at the bathroom door and began to tear up. Katy sighed on the other side of the door. "Are you okay baby girl?"

Maya looked at her tear stained face in the mirror and choked back a sob. She took one last look at the test in her hand and finally lost it.

Positive.


	2. Are You Okay?

Katy Hunter was absolutely livid when a customer at Topanga's decided to catch an attitude with her. She almost ripped his head off. So you can only imagine how pissed she was when she got a call saying that her daughter wasn't at school for half the day. You should have seen how fast Katy was on the train and back home. "Maya!" Katy called out as she stormed into the apartment.

Katy dropped her bag and looked over at the hall table. She spotted Maya's bag underneath the table and dropped her keys on top. "Caught you," she whispered.

Katy marched up the stairs and looked around for her daughter. "Maya Penelope!" She screamed. "Where are you?"

Katy looked around and noticed that the bathroom door was closed. "Found you." Katy marched right up to the door and knocked on it. Maya didn't say a thing. "Maya!" Katy called. Again, silence. "I know you're in there!"

Katy crossed her arms over her chest and thought, "You wanna play that game huh?" Katy placed her hands on her hips and stared at the door. "You have ten seconds to get your butt out of that bathroom and tell me why skipped school today!"

All of a sudden Katy heard Maya's whimpers on the other side of the door. Katy instantly took down her mad front and her inner mama bear came out. "Are you okay baby girl?"

In a split second Maya's sobs were heard through the door. Katy's heart broke in two as she heard Maya's sobs. "That's it! I'm coming in there!" she declared.

In the bathroom, Maya's blue eyes widened and she immediately screamed out, "No!" She leaned against the door and reached for some paper towels. "I'm fine mom I promise." She dabbed her eyes and continued, "Look I'm sorry about school. I promise I'll go back and make sure I get all the work I missed. Just give me a minute please," she begged.

Katy sighed and took away the pressure she was applying to the door. "Fine, but we will talk about this later. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As Katy walked away Maya released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Maya stayed propped against the door and just stared at the pregnancy test on the counter. She released one last shaky breath before wrapping it up in paper and sticking it in her pocket.

* * *

The next day at school, Maya was on edge. She felt like everyone was staring at her. Like she was on showcase at some museum. It was as if everyone knew what was going on. Luckily for her, she knew how to put on a front. A very good one at that. On the outside it was as if it was jut another day, but on the _inside_ there was not only worry and guilt but a baby too.

Maya acted as if nothing was wrong. As if there wasn't another human being growing inside of her. As if she didn't ruin her life before it even really began. She can hardly remember to brush her hair in the morning. Let alone take care of another human life. The thoughts were just all top much for her, so she decided to push them away.

In her brain she was a normal sixteen year old who loves everything artistic. Painting, sketching, photography, singing, and dancing. She's a normal sixteen year old who has a mom and a dad and a boyfriend. Sure, her boyfriend is three years older than her and her best friend's uncle but that's okay. She's normal. She's normal. She has friends that she does homework with every day after school and a job. Well less of a job more of a chore but it still counts! She's normal. Absolutely normal.

"Maya!" a voice broke Maya out of her thoughts.

Maya snapped out of her thoughts and looked for the source of the voice. Lucas stood in front of Maya with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" Maya just nodded and stared off into space. Lucas touched Maya's arm. "Are you okay?"

Maya's eyes snapped towards Lucas. "Yes. I am fine," she replied.

Lucas raised his hands in surrender and sat back down in his chair. "Okay, but we have this project to do for Mr. Livingston. We have to-" Lucas looked up from his notes and noticed that Maya was staring off into space again. "Maya!" he yelled.

Maya jumped and looked over at him irritably. "What?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"You're not even paying attention! You keep on zoning out. What is with you?" Lucas asked.

The two began to argue and Zay walked over to them briskly. "Hey!" he hissed. He looked between the two noticed that Maya had immediately gone back to staring off into space. "Are you okay?"

Maya looked over to Zay and exclaimed, "Will everyone please stop asking me if I am okay!"

Maya picked up her bag and narrowed her eyes at the pair before leaving the classroom.

* * *

After school Maya walked into Topanga's and sat down in her usual spot next to Riley. "Hey," she greeted as she took a text book out of her bag.

They all stared at her for a moment and out down their books. "Are you okay Maya?" Riley asked. Riley set her hand down on Maya's shoulder as she searched her eyes for an answer.

Maya looked up at Riley and everyone else. She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Riles. I promise." She picked up Riley's hand and placed it back on her lap. "Its just that people won't stop asking me if I'm okay. When I am perfectly fine. So just stop worrying. Okay?" Maya looked back at her text book and tried to ignore their staring. Abruptly, she slammed her text book closed and stared at everyone. "I think I'll just do my homework at home."

Maya scoffed and grabbed her bag before looking at her friends and marching right out of Topanga's. Everybody else shared looks and flinched when they heard the door slam. "See! I told you she was acting a bit off today," Lucas affirmed. "This only proved it."

"Maybe we should just give her some time. Maybe she's just having a bad day," Farkle reasoned.

"Yeah. She kept on zoning out during class today," Zay added.

Riley shook her head and clicked her pen. "Nope. I know Maya and this is not how she acts when she's having a bad day. At least it doesn't feel like it."

* * *

Maya unlocked the door to her house angrily and stomped inside. She threw her bag down on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked towards them. To her surprise, Josh came downstairs. Following Shawn of course. "Hey kiddo!" Shawn greeted.

Maya smiled falsely and slapped her hands down to her sides. "Hi," she whispered.

Shawn frowned and walked over to her. "You okay? You seem a little off."

Maya tensed as he asked her the dreaded question instead, Maya bit her tongue and just nodded her head. "I'm fine dad."

Shawn relaxed a bit, completely unconvinced. "Okay. Just tell me if you need anything okay?"

Maya nodded and watched him walk into the next room. She released a breath of air and completely forgot about Josh. She didn't remember until she felt arms wrapped around her. "Babe, are you actually okay?"

Maya shook her head head and unwrapped his arms. "Could you please not ask me that question?"

Josh nodded his head and allowed her to unwrap his arms from around her. He stuck his hands in his pocket and watched Maya. "So what's going on?"

Maya clenched her hands together. To the point where her knuckles turned white and looked over at Josh. "Nothing. Just nothing." They stared at each other in silence. "Josh I have something to tell you."

Josh adjusted the beanie on his head and nodded. "Go ahead."

Maya took a deep breath and began. "So-"

Maya was cut off abruptly by Shawn who walked back into the hall. "Hey I just got a call from Katy. She's on her way home and she needs to talk to me and Maya. So you're gonna have to head out Josh. I'll see you tomorrow."

Josh nodded and went to go hug Maya. Maya took a step back and just stared at him. "You should go," she whispered.

Josh stared at her and shook his head. "Alright. Bye Shawn. Bye Maya," he whispered.

Josh left the house with a dejected look on his face. One that Maya just couldn't get out of her head.

* * *

"What!" Maya screamed. "You are not serious!" she exclaimed as she stood up from her seat on the couch. "Mom you have to be kidding me! Dad!" Maya looked to Shawn for help.

Shawn raised his hands in surrender. "You can't look at me for help this time Maya. What's done is done. We just think that its in your best interest if you see Josh a little less."

Maya looked around the room silently praying for the answer to appear on the gray walls. Yet, nothing appeared. Maya sighed and looked at the both of them. "You don't understand! I can't just cut him off like that!"

Katy stood to appease her teenage daughter. "We are not asking you to do that. We are just asking you to spend a little less time with him. We just don't want you to focus on the wrong thing."

Maya stared at her parents and stomped her foot. "Well I can't focus! I can't focus on anything because-"

This is the part where Maya just wanted scream, "I'm pregnant!" Just to let her folks know exactly what's been up with her, but she didn't she just bit her tongue. Because that's what Maya does.

"Because what?" Shawn asked sternly as he stood next to his wife. "Please enlighten us Maya."

Maya thought of all the things could say, but couldn't find the right thing to say. So she just said, "Nothing. Because of nothing."

Maya walked off without another word and not another thought. She just couldn't possibly imagine telling them that she was pregnant with Josh's baby.

* * *

Riley sat at her bay window quietly as anxiously waited for Josh to come by. Soon enough, he did come and he sat down dejectedly next to Riley. Riley looked over at him with eagerness radiating from her. "Well?" she asked.

Josh shrugged. "I have no idea what's up with her. She barely talked to me let alone looked at me. Its crazy. She even unwrapped my arms from around her and when I went to hug her when Shawn asked me to leave, she stepped away from me Riley."

Riley sighed and shook her head. "I just don't understand."

"Is she cheating on me Riley? Is she seeing someone else behind my back? Because she's been acting weird for weeks now, but today she actually acted as if I were this stranger!" he said as if it were the most absurd thing in the world. "But she wouldn't cheat on me right? Right!"

Josh looked to Riley for an answer but received nothing. Riley looked over at her Uncle and shrugged with her hands in her lap. "That's something for you to decide. Because we know two different Maya's. "

Meanwhile, back at Maya's house. Maya sat on top of her bed just thinking. Thinking of everything. She specifically thought about the moment downstairs. How she didn't take his hug. She should've taken it. Understanding that she might never get his hugs again. Might never get his love again because of her stupidity. Maya was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Katy take her laundry out of her room.


	3. What's Going On?

The air was crisp. The sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds, casting rays along the sidewalk. Maya walked on silently letting her mind run free. "You're crying." Maya turned around to see Lucas sitting on a bench. "You're crying," he repeated.

Maya reached one of her small hands to her cheek. She instantly felt the dampness from her silent tears. "Didn't notice," she whispered.

Lucas scooted over on the bench and patted the seat next to him. "Come on."

Maya stared at the empty space and contemplated heavily. If she sat down she might have to talk to him. If she didn't sit she _still_ might have to talk to him. Relenting, Maya sat down on the bench. Staring at the street as cars and buses passed by. "I'm not gonna talk."

Lucas nodded. "I know. I just thought you might want some company while you cry to yourself."

Maya's eyes darted towards him with anger. "Are you serious? Look Lucas I-"

"Ha!" Exclaimed Lucas as he pointed a taunting finger at her. "You called me Lucas. Something serious must be going on. Just talk to me Maya." He paused and took a breath. "When we started High School I understood that I couldn't protect you and everyone else forever, but what I did understand was that I can still protect you guys some of the time. I just want to know if I can protect you Maya."

Maya took a deep breath and looked over at her Ranger Rick. Could she really trust him with this life destroying piece of information? Or would she regret even sitting down? "No. Not from this," she whispered.

Lucas stared at her with this helpless look in his eyes. Quickly they changed to frustration. "Then what's going on?" Lucas stood up in exasperation.

"Nothing," Maya looked to the ground, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Maya look at me!" Maya looked at him again. "I am your friend and I want to help you. Look I swear I won't tell any of friends what's going on. Just tell me," he pleaded.

"Fine. Just sit down will you?" Lucas sat down and looked to Maya expectantly. "So," Maya began. "I-" she choked up. She took a deep breath and tried again. "We-" Maya placed her hands in her lap and watched a few tears drop down onto her hands.

Lucas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Who's we? Maya is this about you and Josh?"

Maya broke out into uncontrollable sobs. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

At school that following Monday Lucas kept a watchful eye over Maya. Making sure she ate, making sure she didn't do anything too wreck less. They were walking through the halls together with Lucas babbling on about something. "Yeah and then Riley tried to put it in the pan and then-"

"Enough!" Maya turned to Lucas, stopping in her tracks. "You are hovering! Just let me breathe Lucas."

Lucas stopped talking and looked at Maya. "Did you tell Josh?"

Maya's eyes widened. "That's what you're thinking about?"

Maya adjusted her bag making Lucas reach for it. "You really shouldn't be carrying this bag."

Maya stepped back. "Oh my god! I can carry my own bag. Just give me some space!"

Maya started to walk away but Lucas grabbed her wrist. "You should tell him," he encouraged.

Maya looked down at his hand and he immediately let go. "And ruin his life? No thanks." Maya sighed. "Look, I just have to wait for the right time to tell him. I'll see you later. Okay? Just let me get through the rest of my day without worrying."

Lucas sighed and took a step back. "Okay. I'll give you your space."

Maya gave Lucas a small smile and walked away. Lucas watched her walk away with a look of worry. Which was perceived as a look of want by a certain brunette right around the corner.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Maya greeted as she passed Katy in the kitchen. Maya heard a faint reply as she bounded up the stairs and to her room. Tossing her jacket in its usual spot of in the laundry basket, she collapsed onto her bed. After hearing her jacket hit the floor, Maya sat up in alarm. Her laundry basket wasn't there. It wasn't there. "No, no, no!" Maya exclaimed as she ran over to the spot.

Maya scrambled to her door and yelled, "Mom! Do you know where my laundry is? I left a pair of jeans that I needed in there!"

"They should be in the laundry room. I haven't gotten to them yet!" Katy replied.

Maya breathed a sigh of relief and ran down to the laundry room and dug for her jeans. As soon as she found the denim pants she searched the pockets for her test. To Maya's surprise, it was still there. "Thank god," she whispered.

"Why are you thanking God?" Katy asked innocently as she stood in the doorway of the laundry room.

"No reason." Maya held up the jeans. "Riley needs these. I should go give them to her," she lied.

Katy nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be home."

Maya smiled stiffly and brushed past her. Leaving Katy to watch her daughter walk away with a concerned look.

* * *

Riley kissed Lucas' cheek tenderly when he arrived at her place that afternoon. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied in a quite distant tone.

Riley sighed and took a step away from him. "What's up?"

Lucas looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing," he answered fairly quickly.

Riley shook her head and crossed her hands over her chest. "No something is up. You haven't answered my calls in what, a few days? There is something going on that you're not telling me."

Lucas stared at her but broke away when his phone rang. Katy Hunter it read. "I have to take this," he whispered.

"What's Maya's mom doing calling you?" Riley asked. "Is something going on? Between you and Maya that I should know about?"

Lucas scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous okay? I'm with you and only you." He kissed her forehead. "Look I really have to take this."

Riley nodded and watched him go and take the call. Lucas, the boy she's been in love with for about a year now. She wants to believe that nothing's going on, but how long will it be until she stops believing?

Lucas hung up his phone and looked at Riley apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"You're going for Maya right?" She asked.

Lucas nodded and apologized again. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm really sorry."

Riley just sighed and watched him walk out the door and what she hoped was _not_ into the arms of her best friend.

* * *

"So she didn't say a thing?"

Katy shook her head. "Nope." Lucas sighed.

While running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, Lucas looked around the Hunter home and spotted a picture of the family of three at Katy and Shawn's wedding. "How could this happen?" Katy asked. "And how could she not feel comfortable telling me this sort of thing? To the point where her friend had to tell me."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know, but with all do respect ma'am when you get upset you are not the easiest person to talk to. Just based on my understanding. Maya's probably just afraid. I would imagine so."

Katy sighed and sat down on the couch with her head resting in the palms of her hands. "I just want her to tell me herself. So don't say a word about me finding out. You got it?"

Lucas nodded. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Wind was non existent to Maya as she sat outside of school. The cold numbing her just like she wanted. Suddenly Josh was sitting next to her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Just say it," Josh sternly said.

"Say what?" Maya asked.

Josh scoffed and adjusted his beanie. "You know what."

Maya softly began to tear up. "I'm so sorry Josh," she whispered. "Trust me I tried my best to avoid this."

"Really? Cause it really seems like you could have!" He exclaimed.

"It takes two Josh!" Maya yelled, getting defensive. "It's not just me!"

Josh stood and tried to calm himself by clenching his fists. "I can't believe you let this happen," he whispered. "What about us? Did our relationship mean nothing to you?"

Maya was taken aback. She angled her body towards Josh realizing what was going on. "Wait. What are you talking about?"

Josh stood and looked at Maya. "You know," he answered vaguely.

Maya stood and looked to Josh, getting frustrated. "No I don't. I'm pretty sure we're talking about two different things here."

"You and Lucas together! That's what I'm talking about!" Josh said while getting angry.

Maya's mouth was agape. "Are you serious right now Josh? Where the hell did you hear that? And why the hell would you believe that?" Maya held his hands and looked into his eyes. "Do you not believe in what we have?" Maya let go of his hands abruptly. "You obviously don't if you believed this bull."

Josh immediately became apologetic. "Maya I'm so sorry. I just-" he paused. "Wait. What were you talking about earlier?"

Maya shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Because you obviously have no trust in me or what we have. I have to go. There's somewhere I need to be."

Maya looked at Josh one final time and walked off, done with the conversation.

* * *

The office was blank. Boring to the tee. Bland walls and gray everything. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked Maya. "You're shaking."

Maya's hands were shaking frantically as she tried to calm her nerves. "I'm fine. Just nervous I guess." She looked around the office and grimaced from the lack of color or warmth. "So where did you find this place? It looks expensive."

Lucas shrugged and struggled to come up with an answer. "I had some help," he replied.

"From who?" she asked, curious.

Lucas shook his head. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that you take care of yourself and your baby. As your friend I wanna make sure you do that. So I found a good Obstetrician for you."

Maya nodded and looked ahead, still anxious about her first visit.

"Maya Hart," a nurse called out from the door that held the offices.

Maya took a deep breath and began to walk ahead. She heard foot steps behind her and noticed that Lucas got up. She turned and looked at him."What do you think you're doing? You're not coming in here with me." She pointed towards the waiting area. "Sit."

* * *

Maya walked into the room and noticed that it was colorful. Just how she would've liked. It made her feel less anxious by the second. Still feeling nervous, she stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. "Please sit," the nurse told Maya. Maya sat down on the little table the nurse pointed out and looked up at her. "How old are you? If you don't mind my asking. Its just that you seem a little young and we want to make sure everything is to your proper needs."

Maya laughed nervously. "I'm sixteen," she whispered.

The nurse nodded and took note. "Okay and do you have any idea as to when you might have conceived?"

Maya twiddled her thumbs and looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure. There are a few different situations in different times that might help, but they're all scattered. So its no use."

The nurse nodded. "Okay. Well lets go ahead and get started so that I can tell you how far along you are. You must be so excited though. Being pregnant is a truly wonderful thing, so enjoy it while it lasts."

The appointment went on and Maya must admit. It was all pretty exciting, but what would have made it better was if Josh was there with her. No matter how mad she was at him for earlier, she loved him. So when Maya left, she left with two sonograms. One for her and one for Josh. She's going to have to tell him, because this baby is coming whether she likes it or not and she's not going to go through this alone.

Maya just might be ready to tell Josh.


	4. Breakdown

_The air was dense, sun beating down on Josh and Maya as they sat down on the steps outside Alan and Amy's house. Maya's head rested on Josh's shoulder as they talked absentmindedly. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence as they just sat there, not a care in the world. "Alright you two," Alan said as he sat between the two. "The rest of us are going to the baseball game. Cory insisted that we go, but I have a feeling that you two don't want to grace us with your presence."_

 _Josh blushed and looked to the ground. "Whatever dad. We'll be fine. Promise."_

 _Alan nodded and patted his son's back. "Good." He leaned in and whispered into his youngest son's ear. "Now, you know what me and your mother said. No funny business and if you can't contain yourself, by all means look inside the bathroom drawer." He looked towards his now red son. "But know that I counted before we left, and I will count when we come back. Got it?" Josh gulped and nodded his head. "Good. Now you two have fun, but not too much fun!"_

 _Alan stood and hugged the both of them before leaving. Maya watched him walk away and looked towards Josh. "So he counts condoms?"_

 _Josh rolled his eyes and kissed Maya. "Shut up."_

* * *

 _Maya sat in Josh's room on top of his bed with her sketch book in hand, opened to a blank page._

 _"Waiting for inspiration?" Josh asked as he sat down on the floor in front of the bed._

 _Maya whined and nodded. "I've never been blocked like this before." She scribbled on the page. "I can't come up with a single thing. It's so frustrating!" Maya flopped backwards onto the bed with her face towards the ceiling._

 _Josh stood up from his position on the floor and laid down next to Maya. "Maybe you need some inspiration."_

 _Maya turned on her side to face Josh and scrunched her eyebrows together. "From where?"_

 _Josh grinned cheekily and turned on his side as well. "From me."_

 _Maya raised her eyebrows. "Oh really now?"_

 _Josh leaned in towards Maya and nodded. "Yeah really."_

 _They were so close, face to face. To the point where they could feel the other breathing. Josh was the first to make a move, grasping Maya's cheek with his hand and slowly leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was long, sweet, and sensual. The pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes and kissed again. This time it was savage, a hungry kiss. Maya pressed their bodies together, wanting to be as close as possible. She then proceeded to lick his bottom lip mid kiss, begging for entrance. Josh opened his mouth slightly and their tongues started to dance._

 _They pulled away breathless, not wanting their kiss to ever stop. Maya sat up and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I have an idea for my sketch. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."_

 _Josh sat up and wrapped his arm around Maya. "I'm up for anything. Besides how can I say no to someone as sexy as you?"_

 _Josh nipped at her ear. Maya shivered every time from the feeling of his hot breath on her ear. "So you're okay with me doing a nude sketch of you?" She whispered._

 _Josh stopped what he was doing and whispered into her ear. "Surprisingly, yes but I think it's only fair if you do so as well."_

 _Maya melted in his arms. "Yes," she choked out._

 _They both turned to look at each other and kissed each other again. "I love you," Maya whispered._

 _"I love you too," Josh whispered back._

 _They stood up and faced each other, giving each other kisses here and there while undressing each other._

 _It was like a scene from a movie. Maya was sitting there with her sketchbook in hand. Carefully drawing his face first. Starting with his chiseled jaw and then to his blue eyes. Having no real order since she was so distracted by him. Finally putting down her sketchbook, she crawled over to Josh and sat down next to him on his bed. She grabbed his face and kissed him tenderly. "Do we have time before everyone gets back?"_

 _Josh nodded and kissed her again. "Are you sure?" He asked._

 _Maya nodded and kissed him again bringing him down onto the bed with her. "Don't go for the drawer. I'm on the pill. We'll be fine."_

* * *

Maya hesitated as she stood in front of Josh's dorm room. The door was gray and plain. Just how it's always been, but this time it's different. She actually had life changing news for him. Something that was just too much, too big of a change. Maya stared at the door again and fiddled with the ultrasound picture in her hand. She shook her head and backed out instantly. She started walking away when she bumped into someone making her drop her picture. "Ow," Maya groaned.

"Sorry," the person mumbled. Maya looked up and saw that she ran into Josh. He picked up her picture and looked at it. "Oh cool. Are you expecting or something?"

Josh didn't even look up yet, not knowing that it was Maya he bumped into. "Yeah I am," Maya whispered. "And my boyfriend _literally_ just find out."

Josh looked up immediately, recognizing Maya's voice. "Maya?"

Maya scrambled to stand and looked to Josh. "Can we talk?"

Josh, who was speechless, just nodded and led Maya to his dorm. Maya walked behind him quietly and waited nervously as he unlocked the door. Maya stepped in and examined his dorm. You could definitely tell what side was Josh's and what side was his roommate Mark's. Josh's side was very relaxed and chill, while Mark's was neat and tidy. "Where's Mark?" Maya asked timidly.

Josh shrugged. "I don't know where he is and quite frankly it doesn't matter because we have something more important to talk about than where he is." Josh sat down on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. "What do you mean you're _expecting_ ," Josh hissed, clearly upset.

Maya, already getting defensive, crossed her arms in front of her chest crossly. "I mean I'm pregnant Josh. I came to give you the stupid ultrasound and to ultimately tell you that I am pregnant." She uncrossed her arms and looked at the floor. "This just isn't exactly how I pictured it going down."

Josh looked up at her. "And how _exactly_ did you picture this Maya? Because I don't know anyone who can picture this type of thing!"

Maya shuffled her feet around on the floor. "I would _really_ appreciate if you didn't act like this Josh."

Josh stood and stared at Maya as if she had two heads. The panicked expression all over his face. "Like what Maya? Like a guy who didn't _just_ find out that his girlfriend is pregnant? Cause I don't know how else to act at the moment." Maya looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he calmed down a bit. "Okay. Um," he continued. "Am I the only one who knows?" he asked quietly.

Maya shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Josh looked at her. "Well then who else knows?"

"Lucas," Maya whispered timidly. "He's the _only_ other person that knows."

Josh narrowed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Wait." He laughed sarcastically. "You are telling me that _Lucas_ knew before me?" He spat out his name like it was venom. "Maya why the hell would he know before me? The father of the baby!"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. He was just there and I felt like I could tell him. Plus I needed someone to take me to an Obstetrician."

Disbelief. That was Josh's reaction. "Are you serious right now? Maya that's what I'm here for! To take you to appointments and hold your hand during ultrasounds! Not him." Josh licked his lips and struggled to find the words. "I can take you to the OB. I can be here. Its my responsibility anyways!" He paused. "Just _please_ explain to me why he knew before me."

"It was just easier to tell him Josh! He didn't have an obligation to take me! He just did. Okay? It was nice and I liked it," she explained. "And maybe I wanted to just wait a bit before things got _too_ serious."

Josh's mouth was agape from shock. "Maya," he whispered. "Things were _already_ serious. Things are _still_ serious. Things became serious when we started saying 'I love you.' Things became serious when we started having sex. Things became a lot more serious when you became pregnant."

"Well I didn't know that," Maya admitted.

Josh frowned. He walked to his door and opened it. "I just need some time to think Maya. I'll call you tomorrow but right now I just need to be alone."

"Fine," Maya whispered. "Here's the picture of the ultrasound."

Maya laid the picture on his bed and turned towards the door. Before she walked past him Josh grabbed her arm. Maya looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes. She just shook her head and walked away as he loosened his grip.

* * *

"Mom!" Maya called out as she walked inside her home. Katy appeared from around the corner and looked to her daughter with concern. Maya took a deep breath and said shakily, "Can you please not yell at me?"

Maya started to cry softly and ran into Katy's open arms. "Sh. It's okay," Katy said. The sound of her voice slowly helping Maya calm down. "I already know. I found the test in your laundry, but Lucas is the one who confirmed it for me."

Maya picked her head up from Katy's chest and looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. "What?" Maya pulled herself out of her grasp. "You knew?" Katy nodded. "And you didn't tell me you knew? You just let me try and go through this alone? Barely even building up the courage to tell you!" Maya was slowly raising her voice, causing Shawn to come downstairs.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Maya looked between the two accusingly. "Does he know too? Did Lucas tell the whole damn world I'm pregnant? Oh my god," she whispered. "I trusted him!" she yelled. "I trusted him and he did this!" Maya ran her fingers through her messy hair and cried. "And then I tell Josh and he goes 'I need time to think.' Oh my god!"

Maya panted and grabbed her keys and backed out the door. "No. I can't do this right now. I just need to go. I'm sorry," she whispered at the end.

Maya slammed the door leaving a shocked Shawn and slightly guilty Katy behind.


	5. Finding Out

The next day at school Maya was bitter. She was bitter and scared and surely pissed. She walked through the halls thinking that _everyone_ was staring at her. She was so paranoid, but yet at the same time so sure that _everyone_ knew. Maya stared into her locker and sluggishly pulled out her books, while shoving some into her locker. She got ready to close her locker, but her eyes grazed over a picture of her and Josh in her locker. Josh, Maya is anxiously waiting for him to talk to her. She just feels so alone because there is _no_ _one_ _else_ that's going through this with her.

Maya shook her head closing her locker softly, letting a tear or two slip in the process. Suddenly Lucas was hugging her. Maya pushed him away and started to walk off. "Maya wait!"

Maya stopped in her tracks, turned around and stalked towards Lucas. "How could you tell? I trusted you Lucas. I even told you before Josh and now he's mad at me because of that, but you told my mom? you might as well tell the whole god damn school." Maya looked him deep in the eyes. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Maya shook her head and walked off leaving Lucas behind with his thoughts. The only thing Lucas thought was that he didn't regret it at all. Yet again, there was a brunette watching from afar and she was green with envy.

Later that day, Maya walked by herself. She didn't want to be around anyone. Especially her friends. They just wouldn't understand in her mind. When it came time for lunch she picked around her food as everyone else talked. "You know you should really eat something," Lucas encouraged as he looked over at Maya.

Maya looked up from her tray and narrowed her eyes at Lucas. "I don't know what your problem is but I thought I told you don't talk to me ever again."

Lucas dropped his fork on the table letting it make noise as it hit the hard surface. "The only problem is that I care. I care because I'm your friend Maya."

A cough brought the two out of their not so secret discussion. They both looked to see the rest of their friends staring at them. Lucas specifically looked to Riley and looked apologetic. Riley just shook her head and grabbed her things before walking away. "Riley wait!" Lucas called out.

Lucas ran after Riley leaving Maya to face everyone else. "I never knew we kept secrets from each other," Zay said. "I guess new things are coming to light huh?"

Maya sighed. "Look Zay," she began. "I'm just going through something and-"

"And what?" Farkle said as interjected. "And Lucas knows but not us? That just doesn't seem right Maya."

Farkle and Zay got up, with Farkle taking Smackle along with him leaving Maya alone.

* * *

Lucas chased Riley all the way to the entrance of the school. "Riley will you stop!" Lucas exclaimed.

Lucas ran up to Riley panting, just wanting her to stop for a moment. Riley turned around angrily with this foreign feeling bubbling up inside of her. "Why should I? You obviously didn't even know I was sitting next you because your so worried about Maya!" She shook her head. "You know you're making it really hard to believe that nothing is going on."

Lucas punched the wall in frustration, scaring Riley. "Nothing is going on Riley! How many times do I have to say it? Maya and I are friends. Besides shouldn't you trust me? Maybe even try trusting your so called best friend too."

Riley crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean friends trust friends Riley. You should trust me and believe that nothing is going on and until you can do that," Lucas hesitated. "We should take a break." Lucas could see the heartbreak in Riley's eyes. "That doesn't mean break up Riley. It just means give each other some space."

Lucas went to hug Riley but she stepped away. "Don't touch me," she whispered.

Lucas sighed and walked away from a now heartbroken Riley.

* * *

At the end of school that day Maya walked by herself quietly. Not wanting to talk. She just thought about the huge rift she created among her friends. She sat outside school, not really wanting to go home and face her parents. She felt betrayed and alone. After all, the father of her baby wasn't even talking to her. He must still be _thinking_. Maya sighed and watched as everyone started their journeys home. Then, she saw a certain beanie wearing college student approach wind blew Maya's hair around as she watched Josh walked up to her. Maya pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Josh. "What are you doing here?"

Josh looked tired, sleep deprived, and anxious. "You know what I'm doing here," he whispered.

"Just say it. I've been waiting to hear from you all day and now you're here so talk."

"Can we not talk here? I don't feel comfortable talking about this in front of a high school where there are bunch of high school students. Coming right and left."

Maya shook her head. "No. We're talking here and now. So talk."

Josh took the ultrasound picture out of his wallet and stared at it. "How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks," Maya answered timidly. "The doctor actually said that the baby is the size of a kidney bean."

Josh's face lit up. "Really?"

Maya nodded and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "About the ultrasound, the Lucas thing, everything." She took a deep breath. "When I was in the ultrasound room I was in there alone and scared." A tear fell out Maya's eye. Josh wanted so desperately to wipe it away but didn't because he knew Maya needed to say this. "And then I heard our baby's heartbeat and I busted out crying in the room. God it was so embarrassing." They shared a laugh. "What I'm saying is I wanted you in there with me. That's all I'm really trying to say I guess."

Josh just hugged Maya kissed her forehead. "I'll be there without a doubt. I just needed to say that."

"I love you," Maya said into his chest.

"I love you too," Josh said. "But I think we need to talk."

"I thought we just did," Maya observed.

"Yeah we just made up, but we need to really talk. About the baby. Things like adoption or keeping him or her, telling those close to us. Those type of things."

Maya nodded and looked up to him. "Okay, but for now can we just be together? You know not have to worry about anything."

"We can. Just not forever."

* * *

That night no one showed up to Topanga's. Maya was with Josh, Riley was at home balling her eyes out, Farkle with Smackle, and Zay with Lucas.

The following day, things were tense between the group. There conversations were full of fake smiles and laughter and aimless small talk as they struggled to get through the day. The day was filled with Lucas constantly hovering over Maya and Maya ignoring him. During her free period Maya sat in the hallway quietly, not really wanting to see Riley. Since she did usually spend this time with Riley. Abruptly, Riley slid next to Maya and looked over to her. "What's going on with you? You're moody, sneaking around with my boyfriend, and keeping secrets. Which is something I didn't think we did."

Maya looked over at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm not seeing Lucas if that's what you're getting at."

Riley played with the strings on her shirt. "One of a few things, but I want to know what's going on. Because I think that we both know that there's a rift now. Between all of us. It's something that you should tell me because we're best friends and we tell each other everything."

"Look Riles, what's going on is bigger than you and me and you wouldn't just understand."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "Try me."

Maya was never one to back down from a challenge. "Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you." Maya sighed and rubbed her hands down her thighs. "I'm pregnant." Riley was in pure shock. She couldn't speak. Her best friend was pregnant and she didn't even know. Maya shook her head at Riley's reaction. "I knew you couldn't handle it."

Riley stuck her hand out and touched Maya. "Is it Lucas'?"

Maya was disgusted. Absolutely revolted. She picked up her things and stood. "The fact that you think that is absolutely appalls me and the fact that you think that I would something of that nature, makes me question our friendship. Just forget I said anything."

At the end of the day Maya walked out to her locker getting ready to grab her Spanish three book when she noticed a crowd of people around her locker. Maya scrunched her eyebrows together and pushed through the crowd. Maya finally pushed her way through the crowd and stared at her locker. Right across the center of her locker someone spray painted things like,

 _Slut_

 _Whore_

 _Learn To Keep Your Legs Closed_

All the air left Maya's body as she read these things. She turned around and instantly ran into someone. "Hi Maya," Missy hissed. "I see your looking a little puffy in the tummy department. Already getting fat? By the way I heard you and Riley talking during study hall. I couldn't help but over hear and put together this present for you." Maya shook her head and pushed Missy out of her way. Missy, who got angry yelled, "Its not my fault you're a _pregnant_ _slut_!"

Maya stopped in her tracks and looked to the ground, fighting her tears. "Back off Missy," a voice in front of Maya hissed.

Maya knew that voice. She loved that voice. Its been there for her since they were kids. Maya looked up to see all of her friends. Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle. "You couldn't possibly imagine what she's going through," Smackle added.

"Oh wait you could, couldn't you?" Zay snapped.

"Zay," Riley warned.

"No Riley!" Lucas interjected. "Missy's just a bully who finally needs to hear how awful she is. So go on Zay."

Zay smiled proudly. "Gladly. Now shall I go through the list or should I address the issue we all want to hear?"

"The second one!" Riley shouted, getting interested.

"Ladies and gentlemen you all know Ms. Missy Bradford," Zay began while walking around like an announcer. "She is just so perfect isn't she? Well Ms. Bradford here is such a hypocrite! She has in fact gotten pregnant not once, not twice, but three times! And where are all of those babies now? I think we all know what happened. So Missy don't judge. Especially when you have no room to."

Farkle walked forward and led Maya towards their friends. "Come on Maya. Lets go."

The once again untied group of friends walked outside quietly. "Thanks," Maya whispered. "You didn't have to do that by the way."

Lucas shook his head. "Yes we did."

"Riley told the rest of us during study hall. We knew before everyone else. We could've helped you know?" Farkle said.

"Yeah," Riley added. "By the way I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was jealous and I'm truly sorry Maya."

Maya smiled softly. "Its okay. It actually feels good having a whole support team behind me. I was getting pretty lonely."

"Well don't worry Maya," Zay said while putting his arm around Maya. "Everything is okay now. You've got us."

Maya smiled and hugged her friends, but couldn't help but notice the shift between Riley and Lucas. Sad thing is, she knew it was about her.


	6. Over Their Heads

Cory Matthews is an honest man, but to his younger brother- he was a huge tattletale. "It's not your business to tell Cory!" Josh yelled as he followed Cory around to his car that was parked on the street.

Cory opened the door to his car and looked to his baby brother. "Look baby brother. The benefits of my job are nice. One of them being that I get to keep an eye on Riley and her friends and when I heard through the grapevine that Maya was pregnant, I instantly thought of you."

"Why?" Josh asked. "Because you don't think we can handle this, do you?"

Cory shook his head right before climbing into his car. "It's not that. Just let mom and dad talk to you."

Josh's eyes were the size of saucers. "You told mom and dad?!"

Cory shook his head. "Nope you just did."

Josh was puzzled. His parents weren't there, were they? Cory pointed behind Josh and Josh winced. He turned around slowly to face his now very upset parents. "Hey guys," he began. "I got A on my latest test."

Alan had his arms crossed over his chest while his wife had her hands on her hips. "We need to talk. Now," she emphasized.

* * *

Maya struggled to take out her keys as she tried to balance her things and drink as she stood in front of her door. When she finally got her grip on her keys and unlocked the door she was shocked to see her parents, her boyfriend's parents, and her boyfriend all sitting in the living room. "Hey baby girl," Katy greeted. "We need to talk to you about something."

Maya looked over comically large stack of books. "Sure," she answered hesitantly. "But can someone help me with these? They're making my back hurt."

Josh was by her side instantly as he eased her load. "I have no idea what's going on," he whispered into her ear as she handed him her things.

Josh walked away to set her things down and brought her a glass of water in the process. "Here. You should drink more water for the baby."

Maya raised an eyebrow at him and took the water. She shook her head and walked towards their parents and sat across from them. Josh was by her side soon after and talked first. "What did you guys need to talk to us about?"

Shawn wrung his hands out of nervousness and looked at the couple. "There is now an unforeseen circumstance that changes the whole situation."

Josh and Maya exchanged a look and looked back to Shawn. "What do you mean 'unforeseen circumstance?' What could possibly make things more complicated?" Maya asked, concerned.

"Are you guys aware of the guidelines of your relationship?" Amy asked. "Because we are, but it seems like you two weren't."

They nodded. "Yeah," Josh began. "You guys said be careful no matter what. Especially in that department."

"Well that department is why you're in trouble," Alan warned.

"Wait." Maya jumped in. "It takes two to make a baby. You guys can't just pin this all on Josh."

"We aren't," Katy defended. "The law is."

"You're pressing charges!" Maya yelled as she stood up. "You can't do that! You know I gave my consent!"

Katy stood to aid her heated daughter. "We aren't. It's just that you two are three years apart and according to law the fact that he's and adult and your a minor means that he committed a crime. We just don't know to what extent."

Josh's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wait. So you're telling me I can be charged for having sex with my girlfriend?" All the adults nodded. "That's not fair!" He yelled standing up.

"We know that it's not fair. The only reason we're addressing this is because of when the authorities will find out!" Alan argued.

"And when will they?" Josh asked intensely. He stood up trying to emphasize.

"When you have to give your information to put on this baby's birth certificate," Amy explained as she stood, bringing her husband along with her. "They will see and have no choice but to question this. Leading to an investigation or who knows what. The point being is that because Joshua is older, he would be charged with a misdemeanor."

Shawn stood and tried to ease the panic that was creeping up Josh's back. "But we aren't exactly sure if this is the law. It's just what we think. We are thinking about looking into this. Just to make sure Josh won't get into any legal trouble."

Josh was in disbelief. Inwardly he was panicking and trying desperately not to show it on the outside. Taking a deep breath he looked over to his girlfriend. She was staring at the floor shaking slightly. Josh looked at her pained expression and knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her hands and kissed them lightly. He looked into her eyes and stared her down. "I know what you're thinking Maya. It is not your fault. Besides, we don't even know if it's a real problem yet. Okay? Just relax babe." Josh hugged her and whispered soothing things into her ear.

The adults just looked on to the loving pair and hoped things worked out.

* * *

Weeks passed and both Josh and Maya's nerves were still high. Just the thought of Josh being charged with anything disgusted Maya. It wasn't fair. She gave her consent, why punish him? She just silently prayed that things worked out fine, because she just wasn't sure if they would.

The whole gang sat in History, their favorite yet least favorite class of the day. All five of them walked in early that day, (except for Smackle she was away) and sat down expectantly. Cory looked up from the papers he was grading and smiled. "You guys are here early," he observed.

"We wanted to be here early today," Riley breathed. "We realized that life can change pretty quickly. Whether we're ready for it or not."

Riley reached back and grabbed Maya's hand. "Yeah," Maya agreed.

"Before you know it we're gonna be having kids of our own."

This statement peaked Cory's interest. "And why is that? Can anyone tell me why life changes the way it does?"

"Because we're stupid kids who make stupid mistakes," Zay answered.

"Not realizing exactly what we're doing," Farkle continued.

"Because we just don't know better," Lucas finished.

Cory shook his head. "Have you all lost faith in your selves? You guys aren't just stupid kids. You are the future. The future changes all the time. The future may decide to grace one of you with another life," he looked to Maya. "Or grace you with love," he looked at Riley and Lucas. "Most of all with the gift of friends that will stick with you through this unforeseen future."

Cory stood from his desk and stood in front of his students. "The future knows what it's doing. So have faith that everything will work out like it's supposed to." Cory looked and noticed his other students pouring into the classroom. "Alright everyone turn to the beginning of chapter two."

* * *

The group of friends sat quietly as they did their homework in Topanga's. Just silently enjoying each other's company and thinking about what Mr. Matthews said. Their silence was broken as Maya's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Yeah. I'm here. Alright. See you soon. Love you too. Bye."

Maya's conversation was over just as fast as it had begun. She looked over at her friends and noticed that they were just staring at their books, just like she was. "I've been thinking about what he said too, but sometimes I just can't help but think that the future hates me. That sometimes faith just isn't there."

"I know what you mean," Riley whispered. Everyone turned to look at her, wondering how in the world she could relate. Riley noticed and quickly clarified. "Meaning I understand."

Zay nodded. "Understandable. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my parents hadn't uprooted me from Texas. If fate is so trust worthy then why did fate break up my parents? Still doesn't seem right."

"I wonder the same thing. Except for the part about your parents. It seems like the only thing fate did right is bring us all together," Lucas whispered.

"I wonder why fate made my family rich. We have so many extravagant things but we never see each other. I'd rather be poor and see my family than be rich and never see them," Farkle said aloud.

Everyone sat for a moment just taking in what they all said. "Maybe we can't lose faith just yet. Just hold in there for a little longer guys," Riley breathed.

"Why do you say that Riles?" Maya asked.

Riley pointed towards the door and Maya looked just in time to see Josh walk through the door. "Because sometimes fate brings us something special," she answered.

"Ready to go?" Josh asked as he smiled at Maya.

Maya nodded as she could see the excitement radiating off of Josh. "Yeah. Let's see what fate brings us at your first ultrasound."

Maya turned around to look at Riley and mouthed a small 'thank you' before walking out the door.

* * *

"Hi Maya," the doctor greeted as Maya and Josh walked into the ultrasound room. She noticed Josh and smiled. "I'm guessing that you're the father?" Josh nodded and helped Maya up into the table. "Well it's a good thing you're here. This girl needs you, she just about flooded my office after hearing the heart beat last time," she joked.

Maya blushed and leaned back on the table. "Alright you know the procedure Maya," the doctor said. "Shirt up. Warning the gel-"

"Will be cold," Maya finished. "Don't worry I'm prepared this time."

Josh laughed at his girlfriends antics and looked to the doctor. "I'm sorry I never got your name."

The doctor looked up from her clipboard and towards Josh. "I'm Dr. Sarah Hightower." Josh nodded and turned his attention back to Maya. Dr. Hightower set up the ultrasound machine and began the ultrasound. She moved her wand around a bit until you could see the baby. "This is your baby," she whispered.

Josh and Maya ended their conversation and looked up at the monitor. "Oh my," Josh whispered. He looked at Sarah. "That's our baby?"

Sarah smiled. "Yep. Your baby isn't that big though. The baby is about the size of a grape."

"Really?" Maya asked in disbelief.

Sarah nodded. "That's right, but Maya can you tell me if you've been having any symptoms? Nausea, mood swings, anything like that?"

Maya shook her head. "Nope. The only thing is my clothes are starting to feel a bit tight."

"Okay. That just means it might be time to break out the yoga pants and loose t-shirts. Cause soon you'll be showing."

Maya didn't reply, she just looked at the monitor not wanting to even think of people being able to tell she was pregnant. Josh squeezed Maya's hand, sensing her discomfort. "Anything else we need to do?" He asked. "We have to meet with our parents."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. Everything looks fine. Just keep doing what you've been doing Maya and I'll see the two of you soon. I will go and get your ultrasound pictures."

Sarah walked out of the room, leaving Josh to look at Maya worriedly. "You do realize that people already know you're pregnant. Right? What's the difference if people can see?"

"You just don't understand Josh. Can we just not talk about this? I'd really appreciate it," Maya snapped.

"You were wrong about those mood swings," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go," Josh answered.

* * *

It was a different setting for Josh and Maya as they met their parents, this time at the Matthews' home in the Greenwich Village. As they walked in they noticed both of their parents both waiting there patiently for them. "Hi," Maya greeted as she sat down.

Josh sat down next to her as his mom spoke. "Hey. How was your appointment? Did you guys get an ultrasound picture?"

Josh nodded and pulled it out of his wallet and handed it to his mom. "The doctor said that the baby is fine."

Amy passed the picture on to Katy and looked at the couple. "You two must be so excited, or at least emotional. I know I was every single time."

"Amy," Alan pressed. "Let's not get sidetracked."

Amy shook her head and playfully hit her husband. "I am not. I'm just expressing my feelings from when I was pregnant."

The old couple began to banter and Katy and Shawn quickly interrupted it. "But what we did want to talk about," Katy began as she looked over at Alan and Amy.

"Is our support," Shawn finished. "We just want to say that you guys won't be doing it all alone."

Katy nodded and squeezed her husbands hand. "Yep because I know it takes a village. No one or no two people can raise a child without any help."

"Going off of what Shawn said," Amy began. "We give you our full support. No matter what you decide. If it's adoption or keeping the baby. We'll be here."

Alan wrapped an arm around Amy and hugged her slightly as he spoke. "So do you guys have any idea of what's going to happen anytime soon? In terms of the baby's living situation, if you're keeping the baby."

Josh and Maya looked at each other speechless. "We never thought about any of this," Josh admitted.

"Well maybe it's time to start thinking," Amy advised.

Josh and Maya looked at each other again. They just realized they were completely in over their heads.


	7. Can't Wait

Josh collapsed onto his bed after meeting with his and Maya's parents. "Long day?" his roommate, Mark asked.

Josh sighed and sat up. "You have no idea."

Mark, now intrigued brought all his attention to Josh. "Try me. No wait. Let me guess. You failed an exam? Accidentally forgot to go into class today? I noticed you weren't in Randall's class." Mark shook his head. "I told you man you just can't skip Randall's class."

"Well I didn't have a choice," Josh said irritably.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? What could possibly be more important?"

Josh groaned and turned towards his roommate. "My girlfriend is pregnant." Mark shut up instantly. "We were at her Obstetrician."

Mark, struggling to find the right words quietly sat next to Josh. "Wow," he whispered. Mark ran a few fingers through his blonde hair and looked at his friend. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We want to keep the baby, but I just don't know if we can. I mean our parents want us to, but we have no money and no where to raise our kid. I just-"

Josh fell back on his bed and let out a frustrated scream. Mark looked over at his distressed roommate and shrugged. "Maybe it's just not best for your kid if you keep him or her."

Josh sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

The next day, Maya and Riley were walking out of school talking aimlessly as they made their way to Topanga's. Everything was good until Riley asked, "So how are things with the baby? You know between you and Josh? Have you guys made any decisions?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I mean my parents and your grand parents asked us what our plan was and we just didn't know what to say. I mean we both agreed that we were keeping the baby, but Riles I can't help but think that maybe he's having second thoughts about this." Maya shook her head. "It's probably just my insecurities talking. What do you think?"

Riley tried to process the information given to her throughly before responding. "You two do seem very happy," she began. Maya stopped walking and looked at her hopefully. Riley stopped as well and looked at her blonde best friend. Riley smiled and hugged Maya. "Everything will be fine. You'll figure it all out together. Trust me."

Maya pulled away from the hug and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was worried for a moment there. Come on everyone's waiting for us."

Meanwhile, at the Hunter-Hart household Shawn talked with Alan about the situation at hand. "They have no plan, no nothing! I really hope they don't expect this to be a breeze," Alan vented.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you I can't. I feel like they know what they're getting into they just need the right push. A leap of faith to get them going." Shawn groaned and slapped his forehead. "Gosh now I'm sounding like Cory."

Alan chuckled and shook his head at Shawn right before an idea popped in his head. "You're right. They do need a push and I think I know just the right one,"

* * *

"You're doing what?" The couple exclaimed as they stood from their spots on Katy and Shawn's couch.

"You heard us," Alan answered. "If you two truly want to keep this baby then you'll take this key and do what we just told you."

"Does mom know about this?" Maya asked with her arms crossed. "Because I think she'd have a problem with you kicking me out."

"She already knows Maya, and she was all for it. Besides, with us paying for rent until the baby is born it gives you two a chance to figure things out in a new light." Maya huffed. "We are not kicking you out Maya. We are doing what we need to do as parents for our children."

"Fine," Josh whispered. "Just give us the keys and we'll check this place out." Maya looked over to him accusingly, as if he just gave up entirely. Josh noticed her looks and shrugged. "They're doing a nice thing Maya. We can't just ignore it."

In due time, the couple arrived at their apartment a mere thirty minutes away from Katy and Shawn's. "Whoa," Maya breathed. "This place is amazing. Babe look!"

Maya was like a kid in a candy store. She absorbed everything around her like a sponge. As soon as you walked through the door you saw all these large windows. You walked straight into the empty living room. The floors were this beautiful dark hard wood. The walls were this nice creme that complimented the place. Maya turned to her right to see the kitchen through an arch way that was placed in a wall separating the two rooms.

The kitchen wasbeautiful. The floors and walls were the same. The cabinets were white, and the countertop was dark, contrasting with the cabinets. The appliances were stainless steel and there was a small island. The right size for the two of them. Maya made her way out of the kitchen and towards a hallway to her left. She saw a bathroom and the master bedroom, and what would soon be the baby's nursery. "Josh!" She called out.

Josh, who was still stuck in the doorway with his feet planted in the ground. All he saw was how much this was going to cost them after their parents stopped paying. Then, he heard Maya call his name. He followed the sound of Maya's voice. He walked towards the end of the hall where she stood and peered into the room. He stared and lost all the breath in his body. This could be where his kid _sleeps_. Then Josh did something that he should have done since the beginning. Maya looked over at him and scrunched her eyebrows together. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have already been doing. Embracing this, making it last. Starting now." Josh held his phone in his hand. He pulled Maya close to get her in the frame. The chime on his phone, signaling the beginning of the video. "Hey," Josh whispered. "It's us. Your mom and dad. At first we weren't sure if we could keep you- no. I wasn't sure, but this moment proves it. We are in your room." Josh kissed Maya's temple. "And we can't wait for you to be here so we can be a family. I love you." He turned to Maya. "The both of you."

* * *

Weeks had passed and Maya was now at fifteen weeks. Josh was more excited then ever, and Maya was slowly starting to show. Her stomach was petruding slightly, and Maya's jeans were getting tighter. Today, was her breaking point. "Ugh!" Maya groaned. She was trying tirelessly to button her jeans but it just wasn't working in her favor.

Over the past couple of weeks the couple had started to get really excited about moving in together. So excited, that they asked their parents for help just so they can get their room together so they can sleep there and they did. Their furniture was this rich dark brown bedroom set that their parents so nicely provided. Of course the pair pitched in where they could. Josh with some money that he earned from his new job down at a photography studio further into the city and Maya pitched in with some of the money she earned before she was pregnant. It worked for now but that's all they really needed right now.

Currently Maya was standing in their room in front of this floor length mirror they bought. She stood so that she could see her body's profile and realized her efforts weren't going to work. As she stared in the mirror, her eyes slowly fell to her barely showing stomach and in an instant- she was frustrated again. Maya let out another scream and sat on the bed in despair.

Riley, who was in Maya's kitchen fetching a glass of water heard Maya's grunts and screams and sprinted quickly to her room. "Peaches?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Maya shook her head and let a tear fall down her cheek. "No," she whispered. "None of my freakin clothes will fit! I can't even button my jeans anymore! Next thing you know none of my shirts or bras are going to fit! And then everyone will be able to tell," she trailed off.

"That you're pregnant? Maya people already know that," Riley soothed.

"But what about the people on the street who don't me? They didn't know before because I wasn't showing but now they do and they're going to judge me like everybody else! Do you not realize the stares I get when I walk into my OB? The older couples staring at me disapprovingly, not Josh. They always stare at me and I absolutely hate it Riley."

Riley sat down next to Maya on the bed and gave her a side hug, letting Maya place her head on her shoulder. "Well don't let them get to you. Just be yourself and not even care what they think. You taught me that. Just forget about their stares and think of your baby Maya. Okay?"

Riley walked over to Maya's dresser and opened a couple drawers until she found some leggings. "Just put these on for now." She threw them at her. "Find some shoes that you can walk in comfortably and let's go. Josh is meeting us at your OB."

Riley smiled as Maya quickly changed and got ready to leave. As they walked out the door Riley playfully elbowed Maya. Maya looked at her confused. "What was that for?"

"Two things," Rikey began. "One. I never got my thank you inside fot helping you through that mini crisis, and two. Are you excited?" Riley asked genuinely.

Maya smiled to herself quietly and nodded. "Yeah I am. I think this will all be a little more real when we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Riley jumped in excitement. "Yay! Excited Maya! So when do I get to find out?" She asked eagerly.

"Later. Along with everybody else," Maya laughed as she noticed Riley's facial expression change from happy to annoyed in two seconds. "I still love you Riles."

"Whatever," she mumbled playfully.

* * *

Josh and Maya walked out of the Obstetrician's office with a smile on their faces. "Oh my god," Maya whispered.

"We're having a-"

"Yep," Maya finished.

Josh turned towards her and smiled. He grabbed her face and kissed her softly, too happy for words to express anything to her. They pulled away softly and smiled at each other. "I love you too," Maya laughed. She held up Josh's phone and handed it to him. "You should send them the video. Cause I don't think I can go all the way there and tell them right now."

Josh nodded and sent the video to everyone who should know. To Alan and Amy, Cory and Topanga, Katy and Shawn, and Riley and friends. It was like a scene from a movie. Everyone had opened up the video at the same time curious as to what it was and watched it intently.

The first thing you saw was a beaming Josh and Maya, too happy to speak. Soon enough they did, handing the phone off to someone who agreed to capture the both of them in a frame. "Hey kiddo," Josh greeted. "It's us again. You're probably tired of seeing our faces but we are never gonna get tired of seeing yours."

"We couldn't even wait until we got home to film this," Maya began. "We're still in the office with this nice person recording us. Thank you again by the way," Maya said to the person behind the camera.

"We just want you to know that we love you. If it's even possible right now," Josh added.

Maya nodded. "It completely is. Because we are your parents and you are our _son_. We didn't think it was possible to love someone you didn't even know so much, that is until we knew you were ours."

"We love you son," Josh breathed. "And we can't wait to meet you."


	8. Scared

Josh trudged through the door that afternoon with a solemn look on his face. Maya looked up from her Spanish assignment and scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's wrong?" She asked as she stood and walked over to him.

Josh shook his head. "Nothing I need to worry you about." He kissed Maya's forehead and walked around her towards their bedroom. Maya followed him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

Maya nodded. "I'm fine," she answered quickly. "But you're not. Something obviously happened today. Why can't you just tell me?"

Josh sighed and turned towards his girlfriend. "I can. I just need to think through it first. Get everything in my head together before I can even utter a word about it."

Maya nodded, not wanting to press on the subject. "I have good news," she began. "We don't have to worry about any legal trouble. Your brother told me about it after class today. So we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Really?" Josh asked in a grateful tone. "That's great."

Josh went back to taking out his textbooks when there was a knock at the door. "I got it," Maya mumbled as she got up and walked to the door.

Maya walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Open the door all the way child! I am your mother!" Katy chastised.

"Mom!" Maya exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Maya opened the door all the way and in walked Katy. Katy looked at her daughter and shook her head. "You couldn't have put on more clothes Maya? You must be cold."

Maya looked down at her attire and shrugged. She was wearing a tank top and an old pair of shorts. "I feel fine. Besides I'm at home mom."

Katy shook her head and looked at the empty apartment. "This place could definitely use some furniture. The only place that has furniture is you and Josh's room right?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah mom but you still never told me why you're here."

Katy clapped her hands together. "Right!" She went back into the hallway and came back with a box in her hand. "For you," she announced.

Maya looked between her mom and the box. "What is it?" She asked.

"A car seat!" Katy exclaimed. "For the baby. I knew you guys would need one at some point, since you guys bought a car and all and it was on sale!"

"Josh!" Maya called out.

Josh walked out from the bedroom and looked at Maya and Katy. "Hey Katy," he greeted. "What's in the box?"

"A car seat," Maya answered with gritted teeth. "I don't see why we would need one seeing as we don't have a car. Right babe?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Josh asked. "I didn't buy a car if that's what you're thinking. I have no money to buy a car."

Maya looked towards her mom and crossed her arms over her growing belly. "What car mom?"

"The car! Downstairs parked outside the building? Cory told me you bought it yesterday," Katy explained.

Josh shook his head. "No. I was at my dorm all day yesterday picking up my things."

Maya sighed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Cory bought us the car," she concluded. Maya shook her head and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Katy asked.

"Out to the car," Maya explained.

"Like that?" Josh asked. "Come on Maya you're pregnant. At least cover up. For the sake of keeping me sane."

Maya rolled her eyes and walked back into the bedroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing one of Josh's shirts and a pair of leggings. "Better?"

Josh walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

It was a nice car. It was silver and looked expensive. It had a tan interior with all these daft features. "Cory did not buy this," Josh said in disbelief. "He's a teacher!"

"And his wife's a lawyer," Topanga added as she walked towards them. "I see you two found your car."

"Ms. Matthews this is really generous but we don't need a car," Maya admitted.

Topanga laughed and walked towards the pair. "How are you going to get the baby home from the hospital? You can't take him on the subway or on the bus with all those germs that could harm him. So trust me when I say you guys need a car."

Josh shook his head. "No. We can't let you guys keep spending money on us. It's not right."

* * *

"Don't think of it like that," Katy said as jumped in. She stood next to Topanga and nodded.

"Think of it as all of us investing into him," Topanga finished as she placed her hand on Maya's lower abdomen.

"Because he has a huge family that loves him and that wants the best for both him and his parents," Katy added.

Josh and Maya stood side by side looking at these two women. Maya smiled softly and looked at the car. "Thank you," she whispered.

Riley sat quietly in the bay window just thinking to herself when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Maya standing there. "No window?" Riley asked.

Maya shook her head. "Nope. Josh would just about explode if I climbed through windows like I used to." She walked over to Riley and sat down next to her. "I just came to talk."

"About what?" Riley asked. "Everything's fine. Right?"

Maya shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong Maya? Is everything okay? Should I go get Josh?" Riley asked in alarm.

"No!" Maya exclaimed. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. I'm just worried about you. I know that you and Ranger Rick broke up."

Riley sighed. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't take a genius Riley. I noticed." Maya looked down at the floor as a silence passed between the two friends. "Was it because of me?" Maya asked.

"No Maya of course not!" Riley objected. "It would never be because of you. We were already having problems. It just so happened that they came to light when he found out you were pregnant."

Maya breathed out in relief. "Thank god. I don't think I could deal with it if I played a part in the break up."

Maya leaned over and hugged Riley. "Thanks Riles." They pulled apart. "I really needed that."

Riley smiled at her softly. "Look I have to go Riley. I'm meeting Josh at his dorm said he had some news, but I'll talk to you later."

Maya left Riley sitting in the bay window, drenched in guilt for the awful things she assumed when she and Lucas broke up.

* * *

Maya walked into the dorms and knocked on the door softly waiting for either Josh or Mark to answer. Mark opened the door and smiled. "Hey Maya. Come on in. Congrats by the way Josh sent me the video and told me it was a boy."

Maya smiled genuinely and thanked Mark before sitting down on Josh's old bed. "Where's Josh?" She asked.

"He went out and said he'll be back soon," Mark answered. "I already talked to him about this and I want to talk to you about it to."

Mark sat across from Maya and looked at her expectantly. Maya, realizing he wanted her to reply did so quickly. "Oh! Um. Explain, I guess."

Mark nodded and folded his hands together. "Okay so Josh told me about how you two are living together now and how the only furniture you have is in your room, and my dad owns a furniture store down in Manhattan and before you say anything I owe Josh some stuff already. This is just paying it off and helping you two out. I wanna give you guys some furniture."

Maya shook her head. "No. I can't let you do that. That's too much!"

"No it's not!" Mark argued. "I want to do this."

Maya shook her head. "No."

Mark opened his mouth to argue again, but was cut off as Josh walked through the door. "Hey babe," he greeted.

"Don't tell me you agreed to this," Maya said.

"Why not?" Josh asked. "It's nothing!"

"If you think this is nothing then your sadly mistaken," Maya said before walking out of the room.

"Maya come on!" Josh called out as he followed her.

Back in the room Mark just waited as he heard them arguing outside the door. Soon enough Josh peeked his head back in. "We'll be there Tuesday," he confirmed.

Mark laughed. "How did you convince her?"

Josh smirked. "I have my ways."

"You dog!" Mark exclaimed as he bust out into laughter.

* * *

The furniture store was huge. Much bigger than what Josh could have ever imagined. There were so many options and he had no idea how he and Maya were going to choose anything. "How are we going to choose?" He asked as they walked in to the store.

"Easy," Maya said. "We have to choose things that aren't dangerous to the baby, can't get dirty because of the baby, and just in general don't look ugly."

Josh scoffed. "You make that sound simple."

"Because it is," Maya argued.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just look at furniture."

They looked at dozens and dozens of couches, tables, and other pieces of furniture. They looked and looked but couldn't agree on one thing. "I really don't see what was wrong with that last set Maya. You're being too picky. "

"I am not being too picky!" Maya argued. "Excuse me if I don't want a bunch of recliners," Maya snapped. "Maybe you could stop looking at those and instead look at actual furniture."

"It is actual furniture! Maybe you should stop looking at those couches and maybe at something we would both like."

Maya turned towards Josh and narrowed her eyes. "What is with you? I've looked at everything you wanted to look at and then some. You're being a jerk right now over furniture!"

Josh looked to the floor and then back up at Maya. "Look. I am not being a jerk. I'm just voicing my opinion. Okay? God."

Maya looked Josh up and down and scoffed. "Alright. When you're done 'voicing your opinion' talk to me because I know that this has nothing to do with a damn couch."

Maya turned around and walked off towards the exit but realized that they drove there, and she couldn't leave since Josh had the keys. So she turned around and walked right past him, leaving him slightly annoyed.

The car ride home was silent. Not even the sounds of the radio could fill the void between Josh and Maya. They were both angry, sometimes forgetting what for and then they remembered why and got mad all over again. Josh parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt before unlocking the door. "I hope you realized we picked out nothing," Maya said as she unbuckled her own.

"I know," Josh said.

He got out of the car and walked around to Maya's side to help her out. Her bump getting bigger by the day, right now only making her look like she had a really big lunch. He grabbed her hand and helped her out. "Thanks," she whispered as her feet hit the pavement.

Josh smiled softly and closed the door behind Maya.

They made their way inside their building and stepped inside the elevator quietly as they waited for it to take them to their floor. "I just don't understand," Maya began as the elevator doors closed. "You convinced me to get the furniture and then while we're at the store you fight with me over a couch and we end up with nothing." She shrugged. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"It doesn't have to," Josh mumbled.

"Yes it does!" Maya argued. "We are having a baby together Josh! You can't just get frustrated with me and pick a fight over stupid things!"

"I am not!" Josh argued as he raised his voice.

"Yes you are!" Maya yelled twice as loud. "If it's not over the damn couch than what is it over?"

"I'm not ready for this!" Josh yelled.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Maya scoffed. "And you think I am? Do you think I'm not reminded of it everyday when people look at me and say 'I'm so sorry,' or look at me with pity? I am reminded of it every single damn day when I look down and see my bump. I am reminded every single day when the counsellors at school try to hand me planned parenthood brochures, and when kids stop me at my locker with advice on what to do." Maya looked at Josh with tears in her eyes. "But you know what reminds me that I might have the slightest chance of doing this? You. You would give me faith because we weren't one of those petty couples who fought over stupid stuff and didn't act passive or kept secrets. You would be able to give me faith that we could do this without even talking. And for you to act like this?" Maya clapped her hands together as they both stepped out the elevator. "So thank you Joshua Matthews for acting like a selfish ass."

* * *

Josh knocked on the bedroom door, waiting for Maya's reply. "I'm naked!" She called out.

Josh opened the door and smirked. "There isn't anything I've never seen before." Maya sat on the bed fully dressed, with her phone in hand and you could tell she wasn't amused. "Got it. Not funny."

Maya nodded and went back to her phone. Josh sighed, not knowing what to say. Smiling, he took his phone out and started recording. "Look at mommy," Josh began. "She's being lazy and scrolling through Instagram." Josh smiled behind the camera.

Maya looked up and smirked. "It's Twitter for your information. Now, can you please leave me alone so I can continue being mad at you?"

Josh sighed and turned the camera around to face him. "Today I was a complete jerk to your mom. I was a complete ass to her and I don't deserve her. Because she knows how to make a relationship work and I'm just a dumb boy who knows how to hurt her feelings unintentionally. Even though I love her so freaking much. So would you tell her I'm sorry? Because I think it might mean more from you instead of me. Because you'll be a selfless, kind, and genuine person. Unlike your daddy who is a selfish ass. You'll be the person you are because your mom is raising you and she has too good of a heart to let you become anything like me."

Yet, Maya still sat quietly looking down at her phone. Not even giving Josh the time of day. Josh sighed and turned off his camera just sitting quietly on the edge of the bed."Look Maya, I'm really sorry."

Josh felt the bed shift, thinking Maya had gotten up, but suddenly a pair of skinny arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I love you too," Maya whispered. "Give me your phone," Maya ordered. Josh handed her his phone and watched her pull it out in front of both of them and started crying "You will be amazing. Not just because of me but because of your dad. Sure sometimes he'll act like a selfish ass, but he's so amazing that sometimes giving him credit might boost his ego." Maya thought of stopping but kept going. "I have a secret to tell you." Maya looked at Josh and continued. "We're both scared. I know we said before that we're ready, but who's ever ready to be a parent? We just want you to have the best life possible. Remember that. Love you."

Maya stopped recording and handed the phone back to Josh. "I hope that cleared the air. If not, I don't know what to say."

Maya leaned back to her position on the bed and went back to scrolling through her phone. Leaving Josh on the edge of the bed knowing that what he said didn't change the shift in the relationship, what he said in the elevator did but not in a good way.


	9. Never Would Have Thought

Maya's now twenty five weeks and things are getting harder for her to each day. Things like bending down to get her shoes, or even sleeping became difficult. As much as she tried she couldn't get comfortable. There was always this feeling of butterflies that kept her awake, and it was finally starting to get to her.

It certainly didn't help that things were tense between her and Josh since their fight in the elevator. She hadn't truly forgave him because it still stung, but one day something clicked inside her head. She was becoming a mom and she can't just stay mad at the father of her child. It's not good for the either of them or the baby.

In the middle of the night while they both slept, well more of Maya being uncomfortable while he slept soundly, she tapped him. "Josh," she whispered. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "Josh," she said again, but this time louder.

Josh woke up slowly, his brown hair out of place as he looked over at his girlfriend. "What time is it?" He groaned.

"Doesn't matter. I need to talk to you," Maya answered quickly.

Josh rubbed his eyes and sat up, so that he wouldn't fall asleep as she talked. "Now?" He asked.

"Yes now!" Maya exclaimed. "It's important."

"Okay," Josh yawned as he looked at Maya with sleepy eyes.

Suddenly, Josh felt Maya's lips on his. She hasn't kissed him in weeks and he really missed it. "I love you. I'm done being petty and being mad at you. It's not good for us or the baby. I know that because I can't stop this butterfly feeling and its probably my nerves or something? I don't really know but that's how I truly feel." Maya laughed and placed her hands on her stomach. "That's funny. The butterflies got stronger when I kissed you."

Josh was still in a daze from his kiss. His lips slightly swollen from how hard she kissed him. "Butterflies?" He asked. Maya nodded. "Kiss me again," Josh ordered.

"Okay," Maya answered skeptically. She leaned over slightly and kissed him again. The feeling getting storing again. She pulled away abruptly. "It got stronger again!"

"I think those butterflies were the baby kicking," Josh concluded. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen and kissed her again. He felt it. The little flutters that have been keeping Maya awake.

* * *

They fell into a routine. Josh would wake up first, make some food for the both of them, and shower. Around the time that Josh showered Maya was just getting up, struggling to get out of bed. Maya always got dressed first, since that was just about her hardest task of the day.

This morning though, she was having extra trouble. None of her bras would fit. Josh, who always walked into the bedroom at some point to make sure Maya was actually up instead of wallowing in bed walked in to find her bra less and their room in a mess. "Whoa," he breathed as he looked at the tornado of clothes that hit their room. He looked up from the floor to see Maya looking through more drawers. "Whoa," he said as he saw Maya. He pointed at her chest and asked, "Have they gotten bigger?"

"Shut up!" Maya yelled. "Give me one of your shirts," she ordered. "I'm gonna be late."

Josh hastily handed her one of his shirts and watched her put it on, content at the moment. Maya turned to him as she grabbed her keys off the dresser. "I'm gonna grab my food to go. Remember we have to go back to the furniture place and actually get stuff this time."

"Alright," he answered. "Love you babe!" He called out as he heard her walk out the door.

A minute later Maya walked inside again mumbling, "I forgot my shoes."

* * *

Maya stood at her locker grabbing her books when it was shut closed abruptly. "Hi Maya," Missy said in a faux tone. Maya rolled her eyes and shoved a book in her bag. "You know your gonna have hard time sitting inside those desks."

Maya just ignored her and looked through one of her books, trying to find her language arts homework. "Why aren't you responding?" Missy asked.

"Look Missy," Maya began as she shut her book closed. "I'm a pregnant teenager with no job and an apartment. My boyfriend is in college and can't seem to find a job. I was already an angry person before I was pregnant and you can just imagine how angry I am now. I've moved past being sad and sorry for myself so you can stop trying. I am tired, my feet are swollen, and not one of my damn bras fit. What you say literally has no effect on me. Now if you wanna say something intelligent, talk to me. If not, stay away."

Maya opened her textbook again and continued to finger through it when Missy replied. "Okay. I'll admit Hart despite being pregnant you have balls. No one would have said that to me. Look, don't tell anyone I said this but I actually like it when we banter." Maya looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. "It's my favorite part of the day."

Maya scoffed and closed her book and started walking off. Missy rolled her eyes and followed her down the hallway. "Sure I'm a bitch, but I can be nice Maya. I'm deciding to be nice to you. I can be an honest friend Maya, something you can't get from your regular group of friends."

"What makes you think that I need you as a friend?" Maya asked, finally answering her.

Missy stopped her as she continued to walk and faced her. "I see the way they baby you Maya. You must feel like your suffocating."

Maya pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you get out of this?"

Missy shrugged. "I don't know. A real friend I guess. I know a lot of people don't like me so acting the way I do makes it easier."

Maya thought carefully before she answered. "Meet me outside when school lets out. Josh and I are getting some furniture at eight so we can hang out or whatever you wanna call it until then." Missy nodded and smiled softly. "You better not be screwing with me Bradford!"

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar Hart."

* * *

Maya stopped by her locker with Riley at the last bell. "Want to hang out tonight?" Riley asked.

"Can't," Maya answered as she shut her locker closed. "Josh and I have to head back to the furniture store." The thought of telling Riley that she was hanging out with Missy tonight crossed Maya's mind. "Plus I have some work I need to get done with my partner for health," Maya lied.

"Okay," Riley replied, slightly disappointed. "Well I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye Peaches!" Riley called out as she began to walk away.

As Riley walked away Maya released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. While readjusting her bag Maya walked out of school to meet Missy out front.

Missy was standing there with her phone in hand as she looked around for Maya. "There you are!" She exclaimed as she spotted Maya walking towards her.

"I'm here," Maya said, smiling.

"Awesome. So where do you want to go?" Missy asked.

"I was thinking my place. I'm pretty tired," Maya admitted.

Missy nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Maya unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in slowly waiting to here what Missy would say. "You gonna say something?" Maya asked as a minute had passed.

Missy looked around at the emptiness of the place and stepped forward. "It's...quaint." She said slowly. "Do you have any furniture?"

"In the bedroom," Maya replied. "But when Josh gets home we're getting some at one of his friends store."

"Cool." The awkwardness set in and the two stood there in silence. Suddenly, Maya busted out laughing, startling Missy. "What's so funny?" Missy asked.

Maya gestured between them with her hands. "Us. Are we seriously trying to be nice to each other? How in the world does that work?"

Missy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Maya. "I don't know, but I was hoping we could at least try."

Maya raised an eyebrow at Missy. "Okay I'll try."

Missy walked around the apartment and looked at everything. "It must be cool living on your own," Missy admitted.

Maya followed Missy as she walked through the apartment. "I guess so. I just wish it weren't under these circumstances."

Missy stopped walking and turned around to face Maya. "I understand what you mean. Not wanting things to be this way at this time."

Maya shook her head. "If you're talking about those things Zay said, I know they aren't true. You really don't have to explain yourself to me."

Missy shook her head. "Yes I do." Missy took out her phone and pulled up a picture of a little boy. "This is my son." Maya looked up at her with a shocked look on her face. "Remember when I disappeared during sophomore year? That's what was going on. I was so quick to think that I could handle myself and that I was better than everyone else when I really wasn't. I hurt someone in the process of all of this, making his life ten times harder."

Maya stared at Missy, entranced by her words as if they were a painful song. "You know Charlie Gardner right?" Maya's jaw dropped. "Yep. I convinced him that I liked him all for some stupid bet and I slept with him. I told him it was a bet right after we had sex and he was furious. Swore never to talk to me again, and I was fine with that. I really was and then I found out I was pregnant at the tender age of fifteen. My parents kicked me out as soon as they found out and Charlie made me move in with him."

"Really?" Maya said, feeling sorry for the auburn haired girl.

"Things between me and Charlie were tense, but we've slowly grown to being friends. It was hard, but I felt like I should tell you all of that," Missy explained.

"Why?" Maya asked, getting angry. "Why would you tell me all of this letting me know that you've gone through this? That seems pretty cruel. Even for you Missy."

Maya turned to walk away, but Missy grabbed her arm softly. "Please Maya," she begged. "Just let me finish." Missy took a deep breath. "I was jealous. Simple as that. See, I knew you'd have the support of people around you. I didn't and I guess I just wanted someone to feel as alone as I did. I'm insanely sorry."

Missy finished talking and Maya instantly wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. Maya pulled away and looked at Missy. "What's his name?"

Missy laughed. "Aaron. Aaron Caden Gardner. He's literally my entire world." Missy looked at the picture one more time before placing her phone in her pocket. "Honestly, I feel alone at school despite that fact that there are people who follow me around constantly. I just really want a friend. One that I haven't slept with and lied to. A _real_ friend."

Maya smiled and pushed a hair behind her head. "Well you have one in me. That's for sure." Maya hugged Missy one more time and whispered. "By the way, I forgive you and I'd love to meet Aaron one day if that's okay with both you and Charlie."

Missy nodded happily. "Of course. Do you think you and Josh have time before you guys go to that furniture place? My place is not far from here actually."

"Sure. I pretty sure we'll have enough time," Maya answered.

"Oh!" Missy exclaimed. "Before I forget. I work at this nursery at Charlie's church and they're looking for someone to hire. We just take care of the babies and stuff. I usually work there right after school and they let me keep Aaron there during the day while both me and Charlie are at school." Missy took out a business card and handed it to Maya. "Just call them and you can start working soon. I already told them there was someone just like me who need the help." Maya looked up at Missy. "And before you ask why, its because I would have really loved if things could have been easier for me. So I want to make things easier for you too."

Missy's phone started to ring and Charlie's face popped up on the screen. "I have to take this," Missy said. "I'll text you the address. I really hope you stop by Maya."

Missy answered her phone and left the apartment. Leaving Maya with a new friend she never thought she would have.

* * *

 **A/N:** I never leave author's notes for this story, but I just wanted to wish you all a safe and happy Fourth of July!


	10. Only Ones

The cold winter air nipped at Maya's skin as she and Josh walked down the street towards Missy's. Josh pulled his jacket tighter around his toned body and pulled Maya close. "Where are we going again?" He asked, the cold air making it easy for him to see his breath. "Because I know you said a friend's place but this just doesn't seem familiar."

Maya shook her head. "I don't think you've met this person. Unless it was through Riley, or she might've told you about them."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Let's just say me and this person were never on good terms until earlier today," Maya answered vaguely.

They continued to walk on down the sidewalk, trying not to freeze to death. "This place is really close to ours," Josh said as he observed around them.

"Yeah," Maya breathed as she stepped over a drop in the sidewalk. "Its only about a ten minute walk from our place."

They rounded a corner and stopped in awe as they approached the steps of a brownstone home and looked up at its great beauty. "This place looks like it has a lot of history," Josh voiced. He looked up at the steps and grabbed Maya's hand. "Here. Let me help you up."

Maya shot him a grateful smile and gripped his hand tightly as she tried to make it up the stairs. Reaching the top, Maya released a quick breath. "That takes a lot out of me," she breathed.

Josh smiled and pointed towards the oak door. "Want me to knock?"

Maya nodded breathlessly and gave him a small push towards the door. Josh knocked softly and waited patiently for someone to come to the door. A moment later, Charlie came to the door. He opened it up and looked at them confused. "Hi Maya," he greeted. "Person I don't know," he nodded towards Josh.

Josh took this as a sign to introduce himself. "I'm Josh. Maya's boyfriend." He stuck out his hand to shake but Charlie didn't shake it.

"My hands aren't exactly something you want to touch right now," he explained. He looked at them again and asked, "So what are you guys doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Missy invited us over here. She told me it was okay if we stopped by," Maya answered.

Charlie nodded. "Oh okay." He stepped back, opening up the doorway. "Please come in, I guess."

Josh and Maya walked inside quickly to escape the cold. Charlie shut the door behind them and walked ahead. "Sorry if this place is a mess right now. I didn't exactly know we were having visitors." Maya and Josh just stood awkwardly in the door way as Charlie continued to speak. "I'll go get Missy for you guys and _please_ make yourselves comfortable."

Charlie disappeared around a corner and Josh and Maya made their way to a couch across the room. Happy to finally sit down, Maya held Josh's hand. "So is this the same Missy that you had problems with earlier? And was that the same Charlie that used to like Riley?"

Maya nodded. "Yep. Things have certainly changed since then, but they're both really nice. Missy told me to stop by before we left for the furniture place. There's someone I want to meet," she explained.

Josh nodded stiffly and continued to wait in a comfortable silence with Maya. Maya, on the other hand was just observing the room intently. Trying to get a feel for the vibe. It was nice, the floor was carpet, and the walls were this soft yellow that soothed Maya and the baby. Spread all across the room were things like wood blocks, bouncers, toys, and other different children's items. The place seemed very welcoming, making Maya less anxious.

Missy and Charlie appeared from around the corner again, but this time with a child on Missy's hip. "Hey," she greeted. "I'm glad you came."

Maya stared at the child on Missy's hip. He looked just like the picture. He had chubby legs and arms, green eyes, and beautiful brown hair. His nose just like Missy's, but with a smile as bright as Charlie's.

Maya broke out of her baby induced trance when she noticed that Charlie shook Josh's hand and apologized for earlier. "Sorry about earlier. I had just changed his diaper."

Josh nodded and shook his hand back. "I completely understand."

Josh looked at Missy and smiled. "Nice to meet you Missy."

Missy smiled, happy that he hadn't judged her right away. An awkward silence fell among them. Leaving them all scuffing their feet against the floor. Breaking the silence, Aaron cried reaching for Charlie. "Looks like he wants you now," Missy laughed.

Charlie took Aaron in his hands and smiled. "Alright little man. Let's get you ready for bed." Charlie looked at Josh and waved him over. "Come with me. You can help me get him ready."

Josh smiled and followed Charlie out of the room. Maya and Missy watched them leave and laughed. "Aaron is really cute," Maya admitted as Missy sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Missy looked at Maya's growing abdomen. "How far along are you?"

"Around 25 weeks, so I'm about to hit seven months in a couple weeks," Maya answered.

"Wow. Time really passed, hasn't it? Cause we're in March now and my guess is that you're due sometime in May," Missy inferred.

Maya nodded. "Yep." They fell into another awkward silence. "Can I take you up on that offer on being real friends? I mean like talking about stuff. There is just some stuff I want to talk about that I can't exactly say to Riley."

Missy pursed her lips and nodded. "Let me guess. Sex? Drama? Or is it the love life?"

Maya gave a short laugh. "All of the above." Growing serious, Maya looked towards Missy. "I just feel like I can't talk to her anymore. She's just been trying to hard. Sometimes she's like that or she forgets that I'm pregnant altogether. Like the other day she wanted to go to Demolition to try on clothes. I can't exactly do that right now, and then other times she's constantly hovering over me. It's exhausting."

Missy nodded. "I understand."

Maya laughed. "We're probably the only two people school who can say that and actually understand."

Missy smiled. "Yeah. So do you know what your having?"

Maya nodded excitedly. "Yep. It's a boy. Josh and I are actually making these little video diaries along the way to show him when he gets older. Its kind if a way for us to release some of the stress we've been building along the way. We tell him how we're feeling, how we feel about him, a lot of things."

"That's," Missy hesitated. "Creative," she finished genuinely. " _Really_ creative."

Maya smiled to herself. "Yeah."

"What else did you want to talk about?" Missy asked, her interest peaked. "I heard you say a little something about sex."

Maya blushed furiously as she placed her hands on her bump. "Well you see I've been wanting _it_ a lot more since I've been pregnant. Especially in the last couple of weeks."

Missy laughed and leaned back on the couch. "Yep. Things will become more heightened in _that_ department. So have you released at all? Seeing as you have the option of even getting release."

Maya sighed and shook her head. "No. I swear we're like an old married couple. We worry about things left and right. Its absolutely exhausting. There's just no time to really _do_ anything."

Missy nodded slowly, taking all the information in. "I don't really know what to tell you. See when I was like that, I just didn't. There wasn't really anyone who was exactly wanting to do that for me at the time." Missy sighed and folded her hands together. "Anything else?"

Maya shook her head. "Nope. It pretty much stops at the sex problem but hey," She tapped Missy's knee. "This was sort of nice, I guess." Maya shrugged not really not knowing what to say. Maya nodded stiffly and just stared off into space. "So want to go check on the guys?"

Missy shook her head. "Nope. I have a feeling that they're just fine."

* * *

Aaron's room was this light baby blue. Along the walls were things like pictures of him and his parents, shelves stocked with stuffed animals, and even wall decorations of giraffes and other animals. "Wow," Josh breathed. "This is a wonderful nursery Charlie."

"Thanks," Charlie said as he felt Aaron's diaper. "You seriously did not just go through _another_ diaper in ten minutes."

Charlie shook his head and laid Aaron down on the changing table. He looked at Josh and pointed towards a cabinet in the room. "Can you pass me a diaper from that cabinet?"

Josh walked over and pulled out an Elmo themed diaper. "These are cute," he laughed. He handed Charlie a diaper as he chuckled.

Charlie shook his head as he threw the dirty one in the garbage can. "They aren't cute once they're filled with poop."

Charlie finished changing Aaron and looked at him satisfied. "Crap," he muttered.

"Missy!" he called out. "Did you already bathe him?"

"Yeah!"

Charlie released a quick breath and smiled. He picked up Aaron and walked towards Josh. "You don't understand how much of a hassle it is for me to bathe him. I swear he aims for me when he tries to pee in the tub."

Josh laughed and just looked at Aaron. That's a living breathing person that depends on Charlie and Missy for _everything_. Charlie noticed Josh staring at Aaron and asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

Josh shook his head quickly. "Nah. I'm good. See, I'm just not sure if me holding him is the best thing. I'm just not ready for that."

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. You're holding him." He placed Aaron in Josh's arms.

Josh squealed like a girl as soon he felt the baby in his arms. "Charlie you might want to take your kid back."

"Man, have you seen your girlfriend? From what my memory serves, she looks about seven months pregnant. I think you should at least hold a baby before you become in charge of one," Charlie lectured.

Josh sighed and watched Charlie go into a drawer and pick out some monkey pajamas. "These are his favorite pajamas. That's the time when he gives me the least amount of trouble when its time for bed." Charlie took Aaron out of Josh's arms. "See. It wasn't that bad."

Charlie quickly changed Aaron and set him down in the crib. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's go into the kitchen."

The two guys made their way into the kitchen and sat at a round table under a hanging light. "How old are you Charlie?" Josh asked after they sat down.

"I'm about to be seventeen, why?" Charlie asked.

Josh shrugged. "No real reason I guess. Just curious." They fell into another silence. Josh looked at the time on a clock in the kitchen. "Shoot. Maya and I have to go. We're actually on our way to pick out furniture for our apartment. The only room that's furnished is ours."

Charlie and Josh stood and did one of those bro hugs and said their goodbyes. "I understand. Go do what you gotta do and hey earlier I overheard Maya talking about how you were looking for a job and if you need any help just give me a call. I've been there before."

Josh smiled gratefully and said goodbye again. He walked out to the living room and watched Maya and Missy talk animatedly for a moment. "Babe," he interrupted once he found an opening to jump in. "We have to get going if we're going to make it to the store in time."

"He's right," Maya said sadly. "We have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Missy nodded and hugged Maya. "Yeah. Its a shame though we were getting into our own rhythm there."

Maya stood up slowly and left the house with Josh quickly, leaving Charlie and Missy by themselves. Charlie walked into the living room to see Missy closing the door. "Are you _really_ trying to be nicer to people?"

"Yeah I am Charlie. Excuse me if I wanted to be friends with someone who didn't hate me for ruining their life." Missy scoffed and walked away.

"Missy I-" She was already gone. Leaving Charlie feeling the effects of guilt.


	11. Headaches

Maya was particularly curious to see how school was going to go. Would Missy talk to her? Would she talk to Missy? If they did talk, what would Riley say? Would Riley judge her? Yell at her? Hug her? All these thoughts were jumbled up inside Maya's head, giving her a slight headache. Maya just shook the thoughts out of her head and headed towards her locker, slowly making her way through the crowd of people on the hallway. Getting to her locker, she breathed out and exhausted breath. Already tired and the day _just_ started. "Hey Peaches," Riley greeted as she came up to her side. "How far did you get on your project?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded and placed some books in her locker. "Good. I guess, I got some work done," she answered absentmindedly.

"Ha!" Riley exclaimed. "You never told me that you had a project to do! You just said that you had to go pick out furniture!"

Maya closed her locker shut and shrugged. "And?"

"And I know for a fact that you could have hung out last night! Josh didn't leave class until seven. We left school at two o'clock Maya. Where were you?" Riley asked.

Maya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just hanging out with a friend," she explained.

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Wait. Who could you _possibly_ want to hang out with more than me? I thought we were best friends," she expressed.

"Riley don't be over dramatic. I just really needed to talk to someone who wouldn't walk on eggshells around me. We can hang out tonight if you want," Maya offered.

Riley shook her head. "No. I'm talking to Lucas tonight, but Maya who did you hang out with?"

Maya sighed and drummed her fingers on her belly. "Fine. You want to know so bad?" Riley nodded. "Missy Bradford."

Riley's eyes widened to the size of saucers. " _Missy?_ " Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Okay, I know that you are having a baby all, but do you have pregnancy brain? Are you forgetting how awful she is to you?"

"Sometimes people change Riley, I thought you of all people would believe that. You're Miss Positive for crying out loud!"

"Yeah I am, but you've also taught me that sometimes you have to be aware of people and what they do," Riley explained. "I just don't think you should hang out with her. I don't want you to get hurt."

Maya smiled at her best friend's thoughtfulness and patted her shoulder. "Thanks Riles, but I think I'll be fine."

Riley shook her head and shrugged Maya's hand off her shoulder. "No," she said sternly. "You are not going to hang out with her. I forbid you to."

Maya was taken aback. "You forbid me!" Maya placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot angrily. "I'm sorry Riley, but you don't have that power! So if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Maya turned on her heel and waddled away the best that she could. Maya let out a frustrated sigh and walked past Mr. Matthews classroom. It was empty, all except for Mr. Matthews, who was sitting at his desk. Maya turned to walk into the room and stood in front of the desk. "Hey Matthews!" She greeted. "What do you do when you feel yourself changing? Despite the fact that you're not ready."

Cory looked up from his papers and frowned slightly. "Something going on?" Maya nodded and waited for him to answer her question. "Uh well, it depends on the person." Maya still looked at him expectantly. "Well as people grow, they change based on their experiences. You are changing because you're realizing that it's not about you anymore, and you are adjusting your life accordingly."

Cory set down his pen and really looked at Maya. "You can't help that you're changing. Your circumstances are in control of that." He gestures towards her stomach. "And sometimes you may find yourself growing out of people or certain things. You can't help that. Did I help in any way Maya?"

Maya took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on her belly. "Just enough, Matthews. I'll see you in class."

Maya turned to leave his classroom and clutched her head in pain. "Ow," she muttered.

Cory looked up at her and quickly grew concerned. "Are you okay Maya?"

Maya nodded her head and tried to breathe through the pain. It was so bad, that she felt like there was someone in her head pounding her skull with a hammer. So bad that she wanted to cry. Holding back the tears, she continued to walk out the room despite the pain. Truthfully, she was getting these headaches more and more, and each time she felt as if they got worse. Shaking it off, Maya continued to walk on losing her balance as she walked. "Whoa there," Missy said as Maya ran into her. "Watch where you're going Maya. You don't want to hurt anyone." Missy looked at Maya, who was clutching her head in pain and crying softly. "Maya?" Maya just shook her head and cried some more, not caring if people were staring. "Somethings wrong," Missy concluded. "Come on. I'm going to take you back to my place. Charlie's mom is there and she's a doctor. Maybe she can help."

Missy led Maya back towards the entrance of the school, where Zay and Charlie were talking. Zay spotted Missy and Maya and ran up to them. "Where do you think you're going with her?"

Missy rolled her eyes and pushed Zay out of her way. "Move," she ordered. "Somethings wrong with Maya," she explained as Zay quickly became offended.

"Then take her to the nurse!" Zay exclaimed.

Missy's nostrils flared as she grew frustrated with Zay. "Does the nurse of a _high_ _school_ seem like she knows enough to take care of a pregnant teenager?" Zay closed his mouth and stared at Missy.

"Then where are you taking her?" He asked, annoyed that Missy was suddenly involved in Maya's life.

"You're taking her to my mom, aren't you?" Charlie piped.

Zay turned to see Charlie standing there with a worried look on his face. Missy nodded and turned her attention back to Maya. "Wait. You two talk?" Zay asked.

No one answered Zay as Charlie pulled out his car keys. "I'll drive you guys. There's no way she can walk if she's bawling like that."

Charlie went to the other side of Maya and helped her towards the door as Missy tried to aid her in the midst of her misery. Zay opened the door for them and followed them out the door. "If you're going anywhere with Maya I'm coming too."

Missy sat with Maya in the back of Charlie's car, moving the car seat out of their way in the process. Zay sat up front with Charlie and didn't even notice the car seat that was just abruptly moved in the back. "Okay Maya can you tell me what's going on?" Missy asked.

Maya took a deep breath, trying to draw her attention away from her horrible headaches to answer Missy. "My head," she groaned. "It's throbbing," she cried. "And I just want it to stop! It's getting worse by the second and they've been happening on and off. I just- ugh!" Maya screamed from the pain.

Zay just watched fearfully from the passenger seat, not really knowing what to do. "Where are we going?" He asked as he looked out the car window.

"To Charlie's place," Missy answered.

Charkie looked up in the rearview mirror and locked eyes with Missy. "Our place," he corrected. "My mom should still be there right now."

Zay shook his head. "Wait so you two live together? What are you guys married or something?"

"Something," Charlie answered vaguely. He looked over at Zay. "Do you have Josh's number?" He asked.

Zay nodded and pulled his phone out. "Yeah he gave it to me in case of an emergency."

"Well then call him. Because this is an emergency," Missy hissed from the backseat.

"Missy," Charlie warned.

"What?" She asked. "I said I was _working_ on being nice."

Charlie shook his head and parked on the street swiftly in front of his house. Zay stood outside the car trying to reach Josh, but not getting an answer. "He's not answering," Zay announced as he helped them guide Maya into the house.

They sat her down on the couch and listened to Zay make countless calls to Josh, and while Charlie went to go find his mom."

"Now his mailbox is full!" Zay exclaimed as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

Suddenly, Charlie came back into the room with his mom in tow. "Here she is mom. She's been crying non stop from these bad headaches."

Charlie's mother, Rachel, looked at the poor girl in front of her. "Alright," she began. "I'm gonna need to you two to take her to my room. All my stuff is in there. I'll check her out see what's wrong. Okay? Now go!" She barked.

Missy and Charlie led her up the stairs where she sat down on top of Rachel's bed. "Great. Now you two leave so I can do what I need to do," she declared.

Charlie and Missy walked back down the stairs and waited nervously. "I'm gonna try Josh again," Charlie announced as he walked into the kitchen to make the call.

"Okay," Missy replied, looking around the room.

Zay looked at Missy and frowned. "I don't understand," he voiced.

"What's there to understand?" Missy asked obviously.

"I mean you and Charlie. What's going on here?" Zay asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Missy answered quickly.

Zay shook his head. "Quite the opposite. It became my business when my friend was placed into your car and is now upstairs being checked out by his mom. What's going on here?" Zay asked again.

Missy sighed and rubbed her hands down her jeans. "Hold on. Just wait for Charlie to get back.

The pair waited silently for Charlie to come back in the room. Charlie came back a few minutes later looking slightly relieved. "Josh finally answered. He should be here soon." He looked at Missy and noticed her eye balling him. "What?" He asked. Missy gestured towards Zay and looked back at Charlie pointedly. "Oh," Charlie gasped, realizing what she meant. "Are you cool with telling him?" Missy nodded. Charlie looked at Zay and shrugged. "Well basically, we live together." Zay looked unimpressed. "Raising our son," Charlie finished.

Zay's eyes widened as he kept on shifting his focus. It went from Charlie to Missy and back again. "Remind me not to have sex in high school," he deadpanned. Charlie threw him a warning look. Zay raised his hands in surrender. "Just being honest man. Where's your bathroom? I drank a mega sized soda this morning."

Missy pointed him down the hall and watched him leave quietly. "You do realize he's probably going to lock himself in the bathroom until Maya comes back, right?"

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe, but it doesn't really matter."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his mom entering the room. "Things don't look to good. She needs to go to a hospital _now_."


	12. News

The room was deathly silent. The only thing entering the ears of loved ones was the sound of a clock ticking every second. Adrenaline was pumping as everyone waited anxiously in the bland space. From knees bouncing up and down to the jitter bugs that were located in their hands, the entire Matthews clan plus the Hunter's, Farkle and Zay and even Charlie and Missy waited impatiently for any sort of news. All of a sudden Josh walked out of a pair of double doors to face everyone. As soon as he came into view everyone stood and waited expectantly for him to talk.

Josh's voice sounded very empty, as if all the life was sucked out of him. "There's a chance that neither of them will live," he whispered. He paused for a moment trying so hard to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. Quickly growing angry, he clenched his fists and spoke loudly and harshly. "And this same damn doctor keeps on trying to tell me that we have to wait!" He punched the wall next to him. "Wait for what! Wait for my girlfriend and son to die!"

Josh turned abruptly and started sobbing. "I don't want to lose them," he whispered. "I can't."

Amy ran over to her son and held him in her arms, just as she did when he was released from the hospital when he was born. "Its okay," she whispered while kissing the top of his head. "I promise it'll be okay."

Amy took only a mere moment to turn her head and nodded towards her daughter in-law. Topanga Matthews got the hint and walked towards a set of nurses who were sitting down chatting aimlessly. "I'm Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, New York attorney. It is to my knowledge that you have a pregnant minor back there who is an serious condition. Which can lead to death. If she or that child die, I will press charges and represent myself and any other parties involved and make sure that this hospital's reputation is ruined. Now if you want to avoid all of this I suggest that you find someone _immediately_ who can make sure that this girl and her baby get to live another day." The nurses just looked up at her in fear. " _Now_ ," she finished.

Topanga turned back around and looked at her completely panicked brother in-law and then to his very worried mother, to her close to breaking down daughter and her friends, and finally Charlie and Missy. Shockingly enough Topanga didn't even know that Missy and Charlie were in such a predicament when it came to their personal lives, but the looks on those two teens faces spoke volumes for the pain that they felt for Josh.

Missy leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs as she covered her mouth in shock. She only emitted a shaky breath as she felt Charlie wrap an arm around her. His frown sketched on his face as a million thoughts ran through his head. "I've never wanted to hold Aaron more in my life," he whispered into Missy's ear.

Missy leaned back and looked over at him. "I know. I just can't imagine what Josh is going through right now. I mean could you imagine not having Aaron? Its really hard to imagine a life without him."

Charlie grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I couldn't imagine having _either_ of you. Don't think that I don't care about you enough to not miss you." He angled his body towards Missy and whispered so that only she could hear him. "Missy, you never ruined my life. You made it better. You gave me my son and your affection. Whether its friends or more than friends. Missy I _care_. Don't forget that."

Charlie draped an arm around Missy and pulled her close, not wanting to let go.

Josh slowly pulled himself back together and wiped the tears from his face. "I should get back there," he whispered. "Be with Maya."

Josh turned and started to walk away but first felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Charlie and Missy behind him with apologetic looks on their faces. "We have to go," Charlie began. "My mom has to go to work and we don't think it'll be a good idea to bring Aaron here."

Josh nodded in understanding. "But please," Missy begged. "Call us if anything happens. And we mean anything."

Josh smiled gratefully and turned back around and walked straight through the double doors. Charlie and Missy turned around and started to walk away, but the sound of Riley's voice stopped them. Riley walked up to the pair and turned to Missy specifically. "Thank you," she whispered with a grateful tone. "Thank you for being there for Maya and Josh in ways that I couldn't." She bit her lip nervously and rubbed her hands together. "I hope you don't mind, but Zay told us about your son. Based on what you two did today, I can already tell that he's a great person."

With that said, Riley walked back over to her seat and smiled encouragingly towards the pair. Silently urging them to go on ahead, they'd be fine. So that's what they did. They left that hospital with as much hope as they could muster for that family inside.

* * *

Charlie unlocked the door to the house silently as Missy waited anxiously behind him. Once inside, Missy practically ran towards Aaron's room and picked up her babbling baby. Holding him close, Missy whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Charlie walked up behind the pair and smiled and held his arms out for Aaron. Aaron just smiled and cheered happily as both Charlie and Missy smiled through their silent tears at their own family.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Josh walked into Maya's hospital room and kissed her hand softly before holding it. Maya looked over towards her boyfriend and held back her tears as she looked into his eyes and spoke. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry that you might not get to see your son, I'm sorry that I never said anything about my headaches and I'm sorry that I'm going to end up leaving you so soon, but Josh I promise you that even if I did die today that somehow you'd get to hold him. I owe at least that much."

Josh kissed her hand again shakily and released a quick shallow breath. "Maya," he whispered with his eyes closed. "Don't you ever say that again." He opened up his eyes in a flash and held this painful look in his eyes. "I just don't want to even think of the possibility of losing you. We are going to have this baby, and we are going to move on with our lives. Okay?" Maya nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Missy closed the door to Aaron's room softly and turned her baby monitor on as she walked towards the kitchen. As she walked in she saw Charlie sitting down at the table silently. "I put Aaron down. He went to sleep quickly tonight." Missy set down the baby monitor on the table. She pulled out a chair and sat down quietly. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About caring?"

Charlie broke out of his trance and looked over at Missy. "Of course I did. Missy I don't hate you or think you ruined my life. You only changed it." He looked at the baby monitor. "In a good way." He reached our and grabbed her hand. "Now the only question is if your affection is as friends or more than friends. That's something you need to figure out." Charlie stood up and scooted his chair underneath the table. "Because I already know my answer."

The waiting room was deathly silent. Lucas and Riley held each other's hands as they kept quietly to themselves. Thinking about the current situation. Lucas squeezed her hand lightly and looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

Riley just stared ahead with this empty look in her eyes. "I shouldn't have treated Maya the way that I did," she whispered.

"And how was that?" Lucas asked.

"The entire time she was trying to enjoy being herself before her entire life changed, and somehow I always found a way to remind her that it was going to change. I never let her enjoy anything," Riley concluded. "I'm a horrible friend. I never even tried to understand what she was going through."

Lucas shook his head. "Riley you are not a horrible friend. You're an amazing one at that. How many friends would have stuck with their friend through a hard time like this?"

"Not many," Riley answered timidly. "But I can't help think that the last time I even had a real conversation with Maya, we weren't even really acting like friends. I just don't want to lose her Lucas."

Lucas sighed and wrapped an arm around Riley. "Neither do I."

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't usually leave these, so I'll make it quick. I have a poll on my page regarding new story ideas since this one will be coming to a close soon. So check it out!


	13. Fate

The sound of footsteps brought Charlie's nose out of his English textbook and up to the person who stood before him. He looked up to see Missy standing in front of him nervously. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Charlie nodded timidly and placed his textbook down on the floor. "Yeah. What's up? Any news on Maya and the baby?"

Missy shook her head and sat down next to Charlie on the couch. "No," she answered. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked down into her lap out of nervousness, which was so unlike her. "Charlie," she began. "If I'm taking what you said earlier the right way then," Missy grabbed Charlie's hand and entangled their fingers. "I know how I feel too."

Charlie looked down at their hands, that were laced together and smiled softly before looking back up at Missy. "I want this Missy. I _really_ do, but we have Aaron. If things go wrong from here, I don't want to end up fighting over who gets him and when. I need to know that if we do pursue this, that its for real. I'm talking about forever too. Not now, but later. Because I need you to understand that my son will always come first in my life. No matter what."

Missy stared at him for a moment and thought about what he said. Nodding her head slowly she spoke, "I can definitely agree to that. Especially for Aaron's sake."

A silence fell between them as they slowly grew more comfortable with each other. Missy sat back against the chair and leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder. "So were really doing this?" she asked softly.

Charlie released a small chuckle and kissed their entangled hands with a small raise to his lips. "Yeah. We really are."

* * *

Cory took a deep breath as he walked away from his little brother and towards his daughter and her friends. "You all should head home. Its getting late and you all have school tomorrow."

Lucas shook his head and looked up at Mr. Matthews. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that. We need to be here for Maya."

"And Josh," Riley added form next to him.

Cory nodded understandingly and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I understand that. I really do, but even now Maya would tell all of you to stop moping around and get some rest." He looked at all of them pointedly. "Alright?" They nodded reluctantly. "We'll tell you anything if it happens."

"Right away?" Zay asked.

"Right away."

The devoted friends each filed out slowly, wanting to stay longer, but respecting Mr. Matthews wishes.

The morning felt grim to Riley as she entered school that day. "It doesn't feel right to be here," she mumbled as she approached Lucas at his locker. "We should be there with them."

Lucas wrapped and arm around his upset girlfriend and walked down the hall with her. "I know, but we need to be here too. Plus your dad is here we still have to keep going. And your grandparents are there along with Shawn and Katy. Trust me, they'll be worried enough for all of us combined." The bell for class rang out behind them. "I'll see you later, okay?"

* * *

Josh sat down quietly next to Maya's hospital bed and held her soft, small hands. He kissed one gently and sighed. He looked up at Maya and noticed her eyes flutter open. "Hey," she whispered.

Josh smiled softly and stroked her hand. "How's your head feeling?"

Maya adjusted herself in the bed slightly and patted the space next to her. Josh climbed up and laid down next to her. She placed her head down onto his shoulder and played with his hands. "It hurts like hell," she deadpanned.

Josh surpressed a chuckle in light of the situation and nodded. Maya lifted her head up and frowned at Josh. "You know you can laugh right? It was meant to make you laugh. You always laugh when I'm that blunt."

Josh shook his head. "Well I can't exactly laugh at that right now Maya."

"And why not?" she asked, wanting to know why.

"Because look at where we are!" he exclaimed. "We are in this lame ass hospital trying to make sure that you and our son don't die." Josh stared at her intently. "I can't laugh because I'm worried. I can't laugh because I'm scared. And Maya," he took a moment to pause. "I can't laugh because the thought of losing you _depresses_ me."

Josh took a moment to take in the look of shock and guilt on Maya's face and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry." He quickly climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door. "I just need a moment."

With the soft close of the door, Maya closed her painfully and cried. Not because of the headaches, but because the complexity of the situation was finally hitting her.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Josh walked out into the hallway with his eyes closed. Leaning against a wall, he slowly slid down in despair and let out a strangled sigh. "Are you okay sir?" a nurse, who was walking through the hallway, asked.

Josh sat with his knees bent and his arms resting on top of them lazily. "Honestly?" The nurse nodded. "Nope," he answered, popping the p. Josh laughed sarcastically and looked up at the ceiling like a crazed man. "How did it all end up like this? How did we end up here? In this state?"

"Sir I can get you a family member or a-"

"We were happy. If we just hadn't had sex. Neither of us would be in this kind of pain. I mean god! We really fucked up on life now didn't we? Now, two lives could be lost because of all of this. God, how could we be so stupid?"

"Sir I highly doubt that these are healthy thoughts. I really can go get a-"

"And you know how I found out about the baby? She accidentally dropped the sonogram on the floor and I picked it up." Josh clapped his hands together and gestured as he continued to talk. "From there, everything started to get more serious. Living together, trying to find jobs. Have I mentioned that she's sixteen and I'm nineteen. Hell, she might not even get to see her seventeenth birthday!"

"Sir!" The nurse yelled one final time. Josh stopped venting and looked up at her. "May I suggest taking a walk? I have patients I need to get to."

* * *

The walk really helped Josh gather his thoughts as he came back to Maya's hospital room. It helped him clear his head and think clearly. Something he hasn't been able to do for a while. Opening the door softly, he saw Maya watching TV. "Hey," he greeted softly.

Maya tore her eyes away from the TV and smiled at him. "I'm not mad if that's what you think." She nodded her head. "I understand that you're under a lot of pressure. I get it. Because I'm causing it." Josh opened his mouth to protest, but Maya held up a hand signaling for him to wait. "Please Josh. I know we 'talked' about this before but we really haven't."

Maya looked down at her sheets for a moment as she tried to gather her strength. "You can stop trying to be strong. You don't have to. Its okay to cry, its okay to be angry or sad. We have to face the truth. I might _die_. So could the baby. And I know that the thought of it is eating you up inside. So its okay. No matter what happens. It's okay."

Maya's blue orbs shined with unreleased tears. Josh smiled through his own and made a quick decision. He took out his phone and walked over to Maya. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Josh simply hit record and looked into the camera with sad eyes. "Hi kiddo," he began. "Things are really scary right now. And we're not sure if you'll ever get to see this, or if Mommy will even get to see you, but for now we are going to hope and pray that we get through this." Josh looked over at Maya and locked eyes with her as he said one last thing before ending the video. " _All_ of us."

* * *

After sharing that beautiful moment with Maya, Josh left to go grab her some water. Walking back to the elevator at a leisurely pace, Josh finally came to peace with himself in that moment. Stepping out onto the right floor, Josh was taken aback from the scene in front of him. So taken aback that the same cup of water found its way to the floor. He looked over at Shawn and Katy, who looked disheveled. Alan and Amy, who were just plain worried. Looking towards his parents, they pointed towards Maya's room and Josh took off.

It was hectic. Nurses and doctors rushing in and out of the room, and no one was telling Josh anything. A nurse rushed past him and he grabbed her arm. "What's going on?" He asked.

The nurse turned around towards him and removed her mask. "Are you Joshua Matthews?" Josh nodded his head furiously. "I need you to scrub up. We are performing an emergency c-section on your girlfriend. We moved to the OR."

Without another word, the nurse continued on in her haste, in an effort to follow the rest of the staff moving in the necessary direction.

Josh just stood there for a moment. Trying to wrap his brain around everything. Then it hit him. This was the moment. The moment that would change everything. For better or worse. That part was up to fate.


	14. Tensions

Aaron's cries were evident as Charlie struggled to feed him. Aaron's bright green eyes were now lacking their shine as he moved his head every time Charlie tried to feed him. Charlie groaned in annoyance set the spoon down. Aaron's cries continued to fill the kitchen as Missy walked in with an annoyed look on her face. Charlie, who heard her footsteps, turned around to look at her. Shaking his head, Charlie stood from his seat at the table and walked towards Missy. "You try," he demanded as he leaned against the counter.

Missy scoffed. "I will," she countered. Missy pulled up a chair in front of Aaron and picked up the spoon that Charlie set down. She flipped her hair back and turned towards Charlie. "Watch and learn."

Missy scooped up some of the food and cooed and Aaron until he opened his mouth. Popping the spoon in his mouth, Missy set the spoon down triumphantly and smiled back at Charlie. Charlie smirked and pointed at Aaron. Missy frowned and turned back towards her son to only be covered in the food she just fed him. Charlie held back a laugh and walked over towards Missy. "I learned alright," he replied smartly.

Missy glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Charlie's cell phone. Charlie reached over the counter to where his phone sat and answered. "Hello," he greeted.

All of Charlie's breath left his body as he processed the words being said in his ear. Nodding, he replied quickly and hung up the phone. "Come on," he said towards Missy.

Missy, who still sat down in front of Aaron, scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Charlie," she began as she stood from her chair. "What's going on?"

Charlie quickly grabbed car keys from the shelf behind him as he uttered one word. "Maya."

* * *

Grey. Those same two grey double doors mocked the family and friends of the young couple behind them. Staring at it the hardest, was Shawn. He sat in a chair directly across from the double doors and stared at them anxiously with his hands folded underneath his chin. "Stop," Katy ordered as she placed a hand on his knee. "You're shaking," she observed. "Relax," she suggested. "Go call Cory and tell him what's going on. You need him more than you need me right now."

Shawn looked over at his wife out of the corner of his eye and nodded reluctantly. As Shawn walked out of the room, Katy turned towards Alan and Amy who were whispering to each other over in a corner. Walking up to them slowly, Katy smiled at them nervously. "Hey," she greeted. "How are you two holding up?"

Amy frowned and reached out to Katy. "No dear. How are _you_ holding up?"

Katy smiled with glistening eyes and held back her tears as she placed a hand over Amy's. "I'm getting there," she whispered.

Amy's heart broke as she looked at the mother in front of her, worried for the loss of her child, "Don't worry sweetie. I just know that everything will be alright." She hugged her tightly and patted her back softly. Pulling away, she placed her hand on her back and lead her towards the chairs lined against the wall. "Now, have I ever told you the story about when Josh was born?"

* * *

Charlie and Missy walked into the doors to waiting room, with Aaron in hand, and immediately found Cory and Shawn leaning against a wall. "Any news?" Missy asked as she approached the two.

Shawn shook his head in reply and looked over at Aaron. He raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Charlie, who was holding Aaron. "And this is?" he asked softly.

Charlie opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Cory. "Aaron Gardner," he answered knowingly. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Charlie replied modestly. "We couldn't find a sitter. We hope its okay that we brought him with us."

"So you two have a kid?" Shawn asked in disbelief. Both Charlie and Missy nodded slowly. "Looks like every teen is having babies now." He shook his head and walked off outside.

Cory's eyes followed Shawn and looked back at the teen parents. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Charlie. "Its okay. We get it. He's upset. We won't take it personally."

Cory smiled at the pair gratefully and opened his mouth to speak once more, but was cut off by the sound of an angry Riley storming into the waiting room. "Where is she?" she demanded.

Lucas ran in behind her breathless and tired. "Riles," he warned.

"No Lucas!" she exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me!" she screamed.

"Riley," Cory warned in a stern tone.

"I had to find out that she was in surgery through school!" Riley was so upset her face was red. "What happened to telling me as _soon_ as something happened? What the hell is this?"

"Riley," Cory said again. "Go cool down and come back in a minute."

Riley turned towards her father and stared at him for a moment. She then looked at everyone else in the room staring at her. Staring at the ground, she whispered a harsh, "Fine."

Turning on her heel, Riley walked out the waiting room and out into the hallway with a hard look on her face. Lucas just watched her leave, knowing that she needed to be alone right now. He looked over at Katy and nodded. Knowing that this was just a moment everyone needed to themselves, he sat down in a chair quietly and just waited- hoping for the best.

* * *

Hours passed and the rest of the gang joined them. Everyone was silent as they each held their own thoughts about the situation at hand. Specifically, Charlie and Missy.

Luckily for them, Aaron fell asleep on Charlie's shoulder and was as quiet as a mouse. Missy sat anxiously with her legs crossed and stared off into space as Charlie looked over at her. Charlie reached out and grabbed Missy's hand. "You okay?" he asked.

Missy choked back a sob and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "Why do I care so much?" she asked.

Charlie chuckled lightly and whispered into her ear. "I think its because you have a friend that you genuinely care about."

Missy shook her head and buried her head in Charlie's shoulder. "Why did I decide to start caring about people?"

Charlie laughed and kissed her head. "I don't know why, but I'm glad you did."

Suddenly, Josh walked out the double doors that hadn't moved in hours. His face was tear stained and his clothes were crumpled like paper. Everyone was quick to get up and surround the nineteen year old. They all waited anxiously for him to speak. "They're okay," he choked out.

"They're _both_ okay."


	15. Three Months Later

_Three Months Later_

Josh quietly unlocked the door expecting to hear silence, but was instead met with the sound of laughter and giggles from the kitchen. Smiling, he walked into the kitchen and set his keys down on the counter. Maya looked up at him and smiled. "Hey," she greeted. Looking back down at the chubby baby in her arms she immediately turned on the baby voice. "Look!" She held him up to face Josh. "Daddy's home!" She gasped and stood. "I know! You missed him so much today!"

Josh laughed and carefully took the baby in his arms. "Daddy missed you too!" he gasped. "I swear you get chubbier everyday," he observed. "But you're my chunky monkey!" He smiled brightly in his son's face, causing him to smile a bright, wonderful, toothless smile.

Josh adjusted him so that he was on his hip, and looked towards Maya. "So how was your day?" he asked.

Maya ran a finger through her long blonde locks. "Tiring," she breathed. "He wouldn't go down today. I tried everything, but at least he'll be able to sleep through the night- hopefully."

Josh frowned and leaned over to kiss Maya. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone with him all day. I know that must have been a lot."

"No complaints here," Maya answered. "At least you're bringing in some kind of income to rent this month." She sighed and walked over to a stack of mail on the counter and picked up a letter and handed it to Josh. "We're still late on the water bill though."

Josh sighed and bounced the baby on his hip. "We'll figure out how to pay it. Can't be that hard right?"

Maya raised her eyebrows and turned around. "Hopefully," she wished aloud. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, she turned towards Josh again and took their son out of his arms. "Its time for his bath."

Maya walked out of the room and left Josh to look at the stack of bills on the counter. Letting out an exhausted sigh, he began to leaf through the stack. Bill after pocket draining bill. "Josh!" Maya yelled from the bathroom.

Josh popped up and dashed over to the bathroom. "What is it?" he asked.

Maya scoffed and reached for the knob on the sink. "This is it," she answered angrily. She turned the faucet and absolutely nothing came out. "What am I supposed to do about his bath?"

"You have to be kidding me," Josh grumbled. He thought for a moment. "Um. Take him to your parents place. You two can stay there tonight while I figure this out."

"Josh," Maya warned. "We have to figure this out. This isn't just your concern. Its mine too."

"But I'm the one working Maya!" Josh argued. "You can't go back to the nursery for a few more weeks. We are living off of one income. I'll figure this out."

Seeing as there was no way to fight him on this, Maya relented and nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "But only for tonight. I don't need my parents thinking they need to jump in and rescue us."

* * *

The candles lit the room nicely. With the light focused in one general idea, Lucas' breath stopped as he saw Riley illuminated by the soft lighting. Closing the door behind him softly, Lucas took a single step into Topanga's. "Riles?" he asked. "I thought we were going to study," he breathed.

Riley, who stood there nervously, twiddled her thumbs. "We were," she led. "But then I thought we could just use this time to be us. You know? The Riley and Lucas we used to be."

Lucas smiled his signature charming grin and placed his textbook down on the table. "Come here." He wrapped Riley in his arms and kissed her gently. "It'll take time for sure, but we'll get there. I promise."

Riley smiled into his chest and inhaled his scent. "Perfect. If only we could've been like this months ago."

Lucas pulled away. "Hey," he said softly. "Let's not go back there. We promised to leave that in the past."

Riley nodded and pulled him back in. "Okay," she whispered. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Riley."

* * *

Maya unlocked the door to her parent's home quietly as she did her best to creep up the stairs. "Maya?" Katy called out from the living room. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked out into the hallway. "And why do you have-"

"Mom," Maya interrupted. "Everything is fine. We are just having a small water problem back at our place and we just need a good place to give this little guy a bath. Okay? So don't freak out and most of all please don't tell Shawn."

Katy just threw her an exasperated look and gestured to the stairs. "Go ahead," she sighed.

Maya smiled gratefully and climbed up the stairs as quick as she could. Walking into her old room, Maya had a small dose of nostalgia. The memories she had in here were small in number, but large in meaning. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she set her baby down on the bed and began to slowly undress him for his bath. "Time to get clean!" she cooed as she looked into his bright brown eyes. Taking his little hands she clapped them together and kissed them softly.

Hoisting him up on her waist, she took him to the bathroom and turned on the water and began to fill a small pail with water. As she waited for the water to get to the right temperature, Maya sat on the lid of the toilet and bounced him up and down. His slightly tan skin filled with rolls of his baby fat and brown eyes shining happily. Maya laughed and smiled along with her son as she played with patches of dark brown hair on his head. "You are so precious," she whispered. "I will never forget first meeting you."

* * *

 _Maya slowly came to as she heard a soft whisper in her hospital room. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked once or twice to see Josh sitting next to her with their son in his arms. "Oh my god," she whispered._

 _Josh looked up from his small son to see Maya awake. "You're awake," he smiled. Josh noticed the tears that began to well up in her eyes and smiled. " I know," he whispered. "He's actually here."_

 _Josh stood slowly and walked over to Maya as she held her arms out. Showing her how to hold him properly, he took a step back and admired the scene in front of him._

 _Maya looked down at him with pure enchantment and smiled as he wrapped a hand around her pinky. "Hi," she whispered through her tears. "I'm your mom. Now I know I haven't done a great job so far, but I promise to take great care of you." Sniffling, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I love you so much," she whispered._

 _Looking back up towards her boyfriend, she noticed the tears in his eyes too. "Aw," she cried. "Its so real now isn't it?"_

 _Josh nodded and walked towards her side again. "It really is."_

 _"So what are we going to name him?" Maya asked softly._

 _"I think I know just the name," Josh said knowingly._

 _Maya smirked and looked up at him. "Video time?"_

 _"Video time."_

 _Time passed and soon enough every single person close to the new parents felt their phones chime with a message from the pair._

 _"Hey," Both Josh and Maya greeted softly._

 _"We know most of you are out in the waiting room right now, but neither of us wanted to leave him for even a second," Josh continued while looking down at his son._

 _Maya nodded as she felt him grab onto her pinky again. "Yeah," she agreed. "But before we introduce you all to him. I just want to thank you. All of you for sticking by us and helping us through it all. I want so badly to find a way to make it up to you all, but I can't seem to find anything near the equivalent to what you all have done for us." Taking a deep breath, Maya smiled again and whispered, "Thank you."_

 _"Now," Maya continued. "I would like for you all to meet," she looked to Josh to finish._

 _Josh took a deep breath and smiled. "Aiden Chandler Matthews."_

* * *

Josh too smiled at the memory from where he stood inside their apartment and sighed as he looked into Aiden's room. Feeling as if he absolutely needed to do this, he took out his phone and dialed the number. "Hey DJ," he began. He did another once over of the room. "Count me in."


	16. Suspicion

Josh's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of his and Maya's bedroom as he looked down at the sleeping blonde who held one of his arms wrapped tight around her. Josh carefully pulled his arm out of her grasp, careful not to wake her. As he quietly got out of the bed, the mattress creaked, causing Josh to stop in his tracks. He looked over at Maya and watched her stir only a tiny bit before drifting back to sleep. Josh breathed out in relief and slyly slipped out of their bedroom.

Josh walked out into their kitchen and grabbed his phone, which sat on the counter, and left the apartment in a unexplained hurry. As Josh hit the streets of New York he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. As he waited for the caller to pick up the phone Josh quickly reevaluated the situation in his head. Before he could even think about backing out, the caller answered the phone. "Hey DJ," Josh answered quietly. "The same place right?"

DJ's gruff voice entered Josh's ear as he answered him. "Yea. You have your cut?"

"Always," Josh replied. "I'll see you in ten."

Josh made it to his destination in the time that he said he would, to see the same guy he was talking to standing there expectantly. Josh walked up to DJ and greeted him as per usual, with the typical male handshake. They pulled away and nodded at each other. Josh pulled out his stack and placed onto the table. "That's what's left of it. I took what I needed. Here's everything else."

DJ frowned and stared at the stack. "That's not how this works Matthews. You sell and you bring back _every_ penny you make." DJ stepped towards Josh and spat in his face. "Or you'll get more than that the next time you do this." Josh closed his eyes and kept his cool. "You know how it works. You sell, you bring the money, and _then_ I give you your cut."

DJ stepped back and picked up the stack of money on the table. "I'll let this slide Matthews, but next time I won't be so forgiving."

* * *

As Josh opened up his bedroom door he was expecting darkness, you know? A pitch black room with his girlfriend in bed, but instead the lamp was on, and Maya was standing there with Aiden in her arms, absolutely livid. Josh sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Maya," he began.

"Don't."

Maya brushed past him, her harsh tone hitting Josh hard. She angrily walked into in Aiden's room and bounced him around in an effort to get him back to sleep. "Sh," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

As Aiden began to drift off, Maya laid him down softly inside his crib. She walked out of his room quietly, careful not to wake him. She closed his door softly and walked back into her and Josh's room. She walked over to the bed and stood beside it angrily. "Where were you?" Josh opened his mouth to speak but Maya cut him off. "Oh wait I know where you were," she said sarcastically. "Not here."

"Maya I'm sorry," Josh apologized. "Its just that work called and they had an extra shift, and they knew I was looking for some more. So I went."

Maya crossed her arms and looked into Josh's eyes. "Don't lie to me," she stated.

"Maya I'm not," Josh pleaded.

"Yes you are." Maya stared at Josh. "I called work Josh. You were never there. So where were you?" Josh sighed and looked at the ground. "You know what?" Maya began. "Whatever. I need to sleep anyways. Since it looks like I'm the _only_ parent Aiden has right now."

Josh frowned. Maya's words hit him deep. "That's not fair Maya," he added. "I provide for him. I earn the money that keeps a roof over his head and clothes on his back! So do not tell me that you're the only parent he has right now." Maya just stared at Josh as he continued. "I love my son Maya. I would do anything for him. So if I say I'm working for _our_ son. Trust that I'm working for _our_ son."

Maya's eyes softened. "Fine," she relented. "I'm sorry for saying that. I guess I'll believe you now when you say you're working."

Maya walked up to Josh and hugged him, pushing her face into his chest. "I love you," Maya whispered.

Josh wrapped his arms around Maya and frowned as the guilt from his lie washed over him. "I love you too."

* * *

Maya typed away at her computer as she took the time that Aiden was asleep to do some work. In the midst of her work there was this constant buzzing from the floor above theirs that was driving Maya crazy. As if on cue, as the buzzing became louder, Aiden woke up crying. Sighing, Maya put down her laptop and attended to her crying son. "I know," she cooed as she entered his room. "They interrupted your nap. They just aren't nice now are they?"

Aiden's crying did not cease. Instead, it intensified. Maya just did her best to soothe Aiden. Except nothing is working. Maya walked around, bounced him up and down, rocked him back and forth, and even sang for him. It was just that nothing was working. As soon as he began to drift off once more, a loud knocking came to the door, awaking him again.

Aiden's crying was loud, and quite obnoxious. Maya just hurried to the door with Aiden in her arms and opened the door, and to her surprise, there were police officers.

"Hello ma'am," one greeted. "We're here to search through your apartment. We have a reason to believe that large amounts of illegal substances are hidden here."

Maya was simply in shock, and she sure as hell wasn't sure what to do.


	17. Worse

Maya stood there in shock as she stared at the police officers in front of her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Come again?" she asked in disbelief. The police officer opened his mouth again to speak, but Maya cut him off. "You know what? Never mind. I don't see a warrant which means you're not coming in here. Now if you'll excuse me I have a baby to put back to sleep."

Maya closed the door in the officers faces and walked a crying Aiden back to his room. Bouncing him up and down Maya gritted her teeth in anger. "Daddy is in big trouble Aiden," she whispered as she paced back and forth. "Big trouble."

* * *

Josh walked into the apartment with a pounding headache. He worked incredibly hard today and literally all he wanted to do was hug his girlfriend. "Maya?" he called out softly, trying not to wake Aiden. "Maya?"

Josh walked into his and Maya's bedroom and saw Maya sitting there with only a lamp on. "What's going on?" Josh asked. "is everything alright."

Maya stood silently and opened a drawer. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a large plastic bag filled with smaller bags that contained a white powder. "Don't tell me this is what I think it is."

"Bags of sugar?" Josh joked.

Maya hurled the bag at Josh and spoke in a low tone. "Now is not the time to be a smart ass." She took a step towards Josh and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you using? Or are you dealing? Its one or the other Josh."

Josh sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maya I-"

"You can what Josh?" she asked angrily. "Explain! That's rich because I don't know any good, _logical_ reason for you to have cocaine in our apartment!"

Josh clutched the bag in his hands and sighed. "Maya," he began. He looked up at her and sighed again. "The job just isn't giving us enough income. I'm trying to make ends meet."

Maya scoffed and pushed her long hair out of her face. "This isn't the way Josh." Josh stared at her and didn't say anything. "We have a _baby_. What the hell do you think would happen if you got caught? You would be gone! Aiden wouldn't have his father!" she yelled.

"Will you quit screaming!" Josh hissed. "You are going to wake him up!"

"Then let him wake up!" Maya yelled while flailing her arms up in the air. "I am _angry_ Josh! Two police officers came here today asking to search our _apartment_!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it huh? I am providing for our son!" Josh rebutted.

"Then find another way to do it!" Maya screamed.

Suddenly, Aiden's frail cry was heard from the teenagers' room. The room was tensely silent. "You woke him up," Josh muttered.

Maya dug into a drawer and pulled out an already opened box of Marlboro. "Yeah I did, and you're the one who is gonna put him back to sleep."

Josh watched as Maya lifted a cigarette out of the box and placed it between her lips. "Since do you smoke?" Josh asked. "Aren't you breastfeeding?"

Maya slipped the box into her bag and picked up her house keys. "No," she mumbled. She slipped on her shoes and walked past Josh. "I'm going out," she muttered.

Josh watched Maya as she slipped past him and through the doorway. "Where the hell are you going? We aren't done here and besides Aiden's crying."

Maya turned around and looked at her boyfriend with a dark look in her eyes. "Like I said you're gonna have to get him because right now I'm _done_."

* * *

"You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Sexy."

The kiss became deeper as Charlie whispered against Missy's lips. Missy giggled against Charlie's lips as she kissed him back intensely. "Why thank you," she laughed as Charlie moved down to her neck. "Mhm," she moaned.

"Sh," Charlie whispered. "You don't want to wake up Aaron."

Missy nodded and brought Charlie's lips back to hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "We've been doing really good so far and I just want to make sure that you're okay introducing this back into our relationship."

Charlie kissed Missy's forehead and smiled. "I'm very sure."

Missy nodded and smiled. "Okay let's do this."

They started to kiss and slowly remove each other's clothes. The room was hot and heavy as Missy sat there without a shirt. Abruptly, they heard a knock at the front door. Charlie groaned and got out of bed without a shirt. "You've got to be kidding me." Charlie walked out to the front door and opened it as the warm summer night air hit his naked chest. "Maya?" he answered. He leaned his head towards his bedroom and called out Missy's name. "Missy! It's Maya."

Maya heard the sound of footsteps and saw Missy walk out while pulling a shirt over her head. "Maya what are you doing here? Its almost eleven."

Maya looked at the two and frowned. "Yeah," she stuttered. "I'm sorry." She looked between them and shook her head. "It looks like I interrupted something. I'll just talk to you tomorrow Missy. Bye."

Maya turned on her heel and walked away from their house. Charlie closed the door softly and looked over at Missy. "Did you smell cigarette smoke when she came to the door?"

Missy licked her lips and nodded her head. "Yeah I did."

* * *

Maya took a drag of her cigarette and released a shaky breath as she felt some of her stress release itself from her body. "You know smoking kills," a voice informed her as they approached her.

Maya looked to her left and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. "What are you guys doing here?"

Zay snatched the cigarette out of Maya's hand. "Missy called me and brought me here."

Maya looked at Missy out of the corner of her eye and scoffed. "Look, if this is about me interrupting your sexy time with Charlie last night I-"

"No," Missy interrupted. "Its not." She took a good look at Maya and noticed the bags underneath her eyes. "I smelled the smoke on you last night." She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "Did you go home last night?"

Zay noticed the bags too. "Yeah," he hesitated. "Did you?"

Maya scoffed and narrowed her eyes at them. "Of course I did."

Zay sighed and looked at the ground. "Well did you go to sleep last night?" Maya didn't answer. "Does Josh know that you smoke?"

"Well he certainly found out last night."

"Maya what's going on?" Missy asked. "This isn't like you."

"Well it is!" Maya yelled. Maya looked at her phone for the time. "Look, I gotta go. Just leave me alone alright? I'm fine. The cigs take the edge off."

Maya walked away and left Missy and Zay standing there. "I'm glad you called me," Zay breathed. "I thought she quit these habits a long time ago."

Missy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time Maya has been like this." Zay looked over at Missy. "But this time its _way_ worse."


End file.
